El Primer Encuentro
by Juan Carlos Quenguan
Summary: En este fanfic, las cosas cambian cuando Supergirl y Superman se encuentran por primera vez antes de que ocurra el resto de la historia. Recuerden que es la continuación de mi primer fanfic: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA
1. 1 Un Regreso, Un Encuentro

**SUPERGIRL FANFICS**

Como han pedido algunas personas quienes me animaron en seguir con estos relatos y como veo que estos fanfics sobre Supergirl son los primeros y únicos escritos en español para toda Iberoamérica (ya que la mayoría que encuentro en la internet son fanfics en inglés sobre Supergirl), decidiré continuar con el segundo fanfic, espero que les gusten.

**SEGUNDO FANFIC: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Este fanfic es basado de la película del Warner Bros de los productores Menahem Gloan y Yoram Globus, titulado Superman IV, "En Busca de la Paz", bajo idea de Christopher Reeve con la colaboración de los escritores Lawrece Konner y Mark Rosenthal para esa historia. En este fanfic, las cosas cambian cuando Supergirl y Superman se encuentran por primera vez antes de que ocurra el resto de la historia.

Recuerden que Superman fue creado por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster y es propiedad de sus descendientes, y que Supergirl fue iniciada por Mort Weisinger, Otto Binder y Al Plastino y que actualmente es propiedad de DC Comics.

_**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: UN REGRESO, UN ENCUENTRO**_

Cuando Kara regresó a Argos City, era recibida por los habitantes argonianos muy alegres, especialmente los padres de ella, con ellos compartió sus relatos de experiencias que ella vivió en La Tierra en la búsqueda del Omegahedron.

Varios meses después de su regreso a Argos City, Kara comenzó a extrañar de aquel humano de quien se enamoró: Ethan, quien apareció cada vez en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo Kara aprendió más sobre el Universo, los cálculos exactos y todas las formas de vida, aunque siguió siendo la misma distraída, atolondrada, tímida e inquieta, su comportamiento y trato hacia sus padres y todos los habitantes de Argos City ha cambiado, ya que era el mismo que se comportaba los humanos, caso que en algunas veces dejó preocupación para algunos.

Un día, Zor-El llamó a Kara mientras ella veía en uno de los grandes cristales el regreso de Kal-El a La Tierra.

Hija, necesito hablar contigo – llamó Zor-El.

¿Me decías padre? – preguntó Kara.

Quiero preguntarte algo y espero que me respondas con toda sinceridad – dijo en tono serio Zor-El.

Claro padre, dime – respondió Kara.

En estos días te he visto muy reflexiva y nostálgica, quiero saber si cuando estuviste en La Tierra ¿has dejado algo pendiente allá? – preguntó Zor-El.

¿Qué si he dejado algo pendiente? – Kara no entendió la pregunta.

Si hija – respondió Zor-El, Kara dejó de mirar el cristal y se volteó para mirar el rostro de su padre.

La verdad… la verdad no… pero te confieso que cuando estuve en La Tierra, me enamoré… de un ser humano – respondió tímida Kara.

¿Cómo así hija? - preguntó Zor-El y Kara temió por una reacción dura de su padre - mira, tranquila que no te castigaré, sabes bien que hoy día has madurado en conocimiento y sabiduría para tomar sus propias decisiones, a pesar de que aún seas joven -.

Nunca he vivido algo tan extraño como en enamorarme de alguien – respondió más tranquila Kara – el humano de quien me enamoré se llama Ethan, nos enamoramos a primera vista, de ahí recibí mi primer beso y comencé en entender lo que es amar y querer entre ambos sexos de los humanos, inclusive, comprendí que por un ser querido uno sacrifica todo, demostrando cariño y compasión… - cuando Kara explicaba lo que pasó, Allura llegó y al escuchar dicha conversación, interrumpió la conversación.

Kara… escuché lo que estás diciendo y quiero aclararte algo… -.

Te escucho madre – respondió un poco temerosa Kara.

Primero que todo, quiero que recuerdes aquella vez que pasó a su primo Kal-El, cuando se enamoró de una humana, ya que por amor dejó sus poderes y su misión en proteger al Planeta Tierra, vivió poco tiempo como un humano, sino fuera por la intromisión del general Zod al planeta, Kal-El estaría el resto de su existencia como un humano – explicó Allura y Kara pensaba.

¿Qué quieres decir…? – pensó Kara con voz alta.

Quiero decir que si una kriptoniana o un kriptoniano se enamore de un ser de otro mundo, y en tu caso de un humano, deberás que abandonar todo lo que has hecho en tu corta existencia, especialmente cuando cumplías una misión similar al de su primo en La Tierra, eso significa que deberás renunciar a tus poderes y olvidarte que eres Kara, por lo cual serás una humana más que padecerás dolencias, enfermedades y sufrimientos como todo ser humano… -

Pero madre, ¿cómo puedo olvidar este sentimiento por Ethan? – preguntó triste Kara.

Deberás que regresar a La Tierra, tienes el suficiente tiempo para que analices. Como Kal-El ya regresó hace algunos meses a La Tierra, podrás hablar con él y tomarás su propia decisión, si decides olvidar sus sentimientos hacia ese ser humano, u olvidarás de ser una kriptoniana… - las frases de Allura dejó muy pensativa y triste a Kara – Lo segundo, tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Kal-El en La Tierra, ya que alguien se fugó de una cárcel en ese planeta y tiene planes para matarlo…-.

¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó Kara.

Me refiero a Lex Luthor, uno de los enemigos de su primo, la verdad no sé de los detalles de la fuga ni de los planes que tiene ese humano, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese humano y por ello quiero que regreses a La Tierra, para que adviertas a Kal-El y a la vez deberás cuidarlo – respondió Zor-El.

Kara pensó si debería o no ir a La Tierra, o a cumplir una nueva misión para proteger la vida de Kal-El, o dejar todo para que enamorara de Ethan. Allura aclaró algo más.

Hay algo más hija, cuando tu padre y yo sobrevivimos de la explosión, acordamos que si tuviéramos nuestro hijo, él se encargaría de proteger a Kal-El, además que con los conocimientos que adquiriste acá, podías mejorar y aprovechar más los recursos naturales de La Tierra, manipular las informaciones faltantes en los cristales de la Fortaleza, manejar las fuentes de energía y los diferentes poderes que tanto Kal-El como tú tienen, si no lo haces, Kal-El podría exponerse ante un grave peligro y podría morir – explicó Allura.

Entonces… ¿ese hijo o hija única soy yo? – preguntó Kara sorprendida ante la explicación de Allura.

Si, lo eres – respondió Zor-El – por eso somos responsables, al igual que Zaltar, en enseñarte y en dar a conocer toda la sabiduría que tenemos, de las cuales Kal-El no lo tiene en su totalidad -.

Entiendo… Pero no puedo creer que me hayan dicho esa verdad y yo que pensaba que mi primo tenía bastante sabiduría para poder resolver dificultades y solucionar toda clase de peligros – dijo Kara en tono serio – ahora, si ese es mi destino en apoyar y colaborar a mi primo en nuestra misión de salvar a La Tierra, lo aceptaré -.

Pero hija, si vas a cumplir esa misión, deberás que abandonar sus sentimientos por ese humano a quien amas – recordó Zor-El.

Lo sé padre, pero es complicado para mí – respondió Kara – sin embargo, me propongo regresar a La Tierra, ayudar a Kal-El en la misión, y luego decidiré sobre mis sentimientos -.

¿Estás segura de lo que propones hija? – preguntó dudosa Allura – recuerde que a pesar de tener sabiduría y madurez en sus comportamientos, aún no conoces ni sabes usar la totalidad de sus poderes en La Tierra con responsabilidad -.

Lo estoy madre – respondió Kara, tomando sus manos con las de su madre – te aseguro que les avisaré para que sean los primeros en saber, ya que siempre depositaron confianza en mí -.

Horas después, los padres de Kara convocaron una reunión extraordinaria del Concejo de la ciudad, para analizar la decisión de Kara en salir de la ciudad y regresar a La Tierra, la solicitud fue aceptada, dicha reunión fue asistida por Zor-El, Allura y Kara, quien explicó las decisiones para salir de Argos City, la intensión de colaborar con la misión de Kal-El, en aclarar y resolver sus dudas personales y en resolver una posible situación que podría enfrentar Kal-El.

El Concejo analizó la petición de Kara y minutos después dictaron el veredicto:

Kara, hemos analizado su petición y deseo en colaborar con Kal-El en La Tierra, este Concejo cree conveniente que tienes toda la potestad y la suficiente madurez, ya que estuviste una vez en aquel planeta, además, analizando su manifiesto en enamorarse de aquel ser humano, implica que tienes que resolver su situación, para que decidas si vas abandonar su sentimiento por aquel humano, o abandonar sus poderes y vivir como una humana más durante el resto de su vida, ¿Aceptarás las condiciones que hemos dado? -.

Acepto – respondió decidida Kara.

Entonces, a partir de ahora partirás a La Tierra y cumpla con lo que has propuesto -.

Dicho el veredicto por parte del Concejo, Kara se volteó y se acercó a sus padres para abrazarlos.

Espero que tomes la mejor decisión mi querida Kara – dijo Allura.

Nosotros estaremos pendientes de lo que vas hacer y luego, nos avisas – dijo Zor-El.

Haré lo posible en regresar después de cumplir con lo que propuse – respondió Kara quien los abrazó con todo el cariño a sus padres, luego fue directamente a la nave y emprendió su viaje hacia La Tierra.

Cuando la nave llegó hacia las aguas del Planeta Tierra, Kara salió de la nave, se volteó y lo llevó con fuerza, saliendo a la superficie terrestre del río hacia la costa del río, luego miró a su alrededor, era el mismo lugar del cual llegó por primera vez, luego ocultó su nave y decidió descansar, para luego buscar a su primo.

En una de las carreteras que conducían de Metrópolis hacia Smallville, venían de ruta en el automóvil: Louis, quien conducía, Clark (quien hace varios meses regresó a Metrópolis) y Jimmy, los tres vinieron para pasar unos días de descanso en Smallville. Durante el transcurso del trayecto, el auto se detuvo en una estación gasolinera que quedaba a pocos kilómetros de la orilla del río, los tres bajaron del auto para entrar a la cafetería mientras uno de los empleados llenaba la gasolina al auto. Cuando comían, Jimmy y Louis discutían sobre el noviazgo que tenía Jimmy con Lucy, la hermana de Louis, Clark por su parte sintió algo raro, como si algo avisara, pero no era un peligro.

A ver Jimmy – dijo seria Louis condicionando – si vas a enamorar de mi hermana, es importante que sepas que mi familia es una familia decente, lo cual tenemos ciertas condiciones… -.

Lo sé Louis, pero no es para que se altere, solamente porque Lucy y yo seamos novios… - respondió Jimmy, tomando una malteada.

Clark miró por la ventana de la cafetería a la orilla del río, esa sensación le generó bastante curiosidad.

Espero que le quede bien claro – advirtió Louis, quien miró a Clark - ¿O no es cierto Clark? ¿Clark?... ¡Clark! – el grito de Louis quitó la mirada de Clark quien se asustó - ¿Quiero saber por qué miras a la ventana y no participas en esta conversación? -.

¿Eh?… la verdad estoy mirando lo hermoso que es este paisaje – mintió Clark.

Definitivamente tengo que soportar esta clase de compañeros – dijo enojada Louis.

Tranquila Louis – pidió Clark – si quieren, continúen hablando, yo quiero estar un rato en la orilla del río y respirar aire puro -.

Está bien Clark, pero no se demore porque tenemos que revisar el auto para llegar a Smallville – al decir Louis, Clark le agradeció y salió de la cafetería, caminando hacia las orillas del río.

A la medida que Clark acercaba al río, sintió más fuerte esa sensación, tal cual lo sintió en el otro lado Kara quien se levantó y se escondió para ver quién era, Clark decidió en mostrar su verdadera identidad como Superman, revisó entre los arbustos y encontró la nave, Kara al ver reconoció a su primo, salió de su escondite y se paró detrás de él.

Me imagino que te llamas Kal-El, ¿verdad? – Kal-El escuchó la pregunta, se volteó y se sorprendió, vio a una hermosa joven, más bajita de estatura, con cabello largo y ondulado, rostro angelical, llevando un traje similar al que él llevaba puesto.

Es cierto, lo soy, pero ¿me conoces? ¿acaso eres también de Kriptón? – preguntó Kal-El, bastante desconfiado.

Vengo de Argos City, mis padres eran de Kriptón, me llamo Kara, hija de Allura y Zor-El y soy su prima – respondió sonriente Kara, Kal-El se sorprendió cada vez más.

No entiendo, ¿eres mi prima? – siguió preguntando Kal-El.

Así es – respondió Kara.

Se supone que soy el único sobreviviente de la explosión del Planeta Kriptón, además, mis padres nunca me contaron que tenía más familiares – dijo pensativo Kal-El.

¿Cómo así Kal-El? – se extrañó Kara – mis padres sobrevivieron al lado de los habitantes de Argos City de la explosión y hoy están en el espacio interior, yo nací de Argos City y de allí vine, porque quiero cumplir una misión que tiene que ver contigo y también para tomar una decisión importante en mi vida -.

¿Y cuál es esa misión? – preguntó Kal-El cruzando sus brazos.

En ayudarte a proteger este planeta, además que tendrás muchos problemas de ahora hacia adelante, porque algo grave va a pasar: posiblemente ocurrirá una guerra entre países, y su vida corre peligro de muerte – advirtió Kara, Kal-El comienzo en pensar.

Pero ¿cómo vas a saber de ello? – dudó Kal-El – además, comprometí en que no interferir en la historia de La Tierra, imagino que tú también debes saberlo -.

Entiéndame Kal-El – insistió Kara – es un asunto importante, inclusive, ¿sabes quién va hacer lo imposible para matarte? Ese sería Lex Luthor -.

Sobre Luthor siempre lo sé Kara, pero él está cumpliendo una condena por varios años en la cárcel – al decir Kal-El, Kara siguió insistiendo.

Entonces ¿no sabes que Luthor se escapó de la cárcel? – preguntó Kara.

No te creo Kara – negó Kal-El con la cabeza – mira, hagamos una cosa, si quieres te llevo a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, allá aclararemos toda esta situación, por ahora, como viniste hasta acá, necesito que no te muevas, hasta que yo regrese y nos vamos directamente para allá -.

De ninguna manera me quedaré esperándote, es mejor que yo te acompañe, usando una identidad falsa que tengo – respondió Kara.

¿Cómo así? – preguntó sorprendido Kal-El – ¿viniste antes a este planeta? -.

Si, vine antes en una misión diferente que era buscar el Omegahedron, y busqué la forma para que no me conocieran por este traje y por mi verdadera identidad, me hice pasar como Linda Danvers, una estudiante del Colegio Femenino de Smallville – explicó Kara.

Bueno… - Kal-El tomó un respiro – si esa es su otra identidad, por mí no hay problema, pero te advierto: primero, vas a quedar en la granja de los Kent y cumplirás con sus estudios; segundo, si vas a donde trabajo, es decir, al Daily Planet, me avisas antes de que vayas; tercero, espero que no te expongas ante la kriptonita, porque como eres jovencita, perderás sus poderes y para recuperar necesitas descansar por horas -.

En verdad no me gusta algunas de sus condiciones, pero las acataré – respondió Kara – si quieres te cuento lo que me pasó cuando vine por primera vez a este planeta… -.

Antes que me cuentes, quiero saber ¿con qué traje vendrás como Linda Danvers? – preguntó Kal-El.

Kara pensó y caminando alrededor de la nave, su traje de Supergirl lo cambió por el traje de estudiante de colegio, su cabello rubio y largo se volvió de color café oscuro y corto hasta los hombros, Kal-El, al ver el cambio de su prima se sorprendió.

Será mejor que yo mismo consiga ropa adecuada – Kal-El hizo lo mismo y se convirtió como Clark – cuando lleguemos a Smallville, te recomiendo algo de ropa para que lo uses -.

¡AAHHH! – recordó algo Kara – necesito que me ayudes en esconder la nave, por favor -.

Ambos buscaron un lugar adecuado para esconder la nave y al encontrarlo, lo metieron en unos arbustos, cerca de una pequeña cueva, después de esconder la nave se fueron juntos hacia la cafetería. Allá Louis y Jimmy vieron sorprendidos que Clark regresaba acompañado.

No lo puedo creer – reaccionó Louis - ¿Se puede saber por donde andabas?, ¿y esa señorita?... la recuerdo, pero no sé en dónde… -.

¿Eres tú Linda? ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó Jimmy.

Claro, ¿cómo estás Jimmy? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos – saludó sonriente Linda.

Linda es mi prima – dijo Clark, quien tomó su malteada – apenas la encontré, ya que vino de otra ciudad, para regresar al Colegio Femenino y terminar sus estudios de secundaria -.

Louis dudó, tratando de recordar vagamente sobre Linda.

¿Te acuerdas que estuve en Smallville, cuando ocurrió los graves incidentes que ocasionó Selena cuando quería gobernar al mundo? – preguntó Jimmy a Louis.

Claro que lo recuerdo – respondió Louis – pero la verdad no había visto a ti Linda, además, mi hermana me habló bien de ti. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué llevas el traje de uniforme del Colegio Femenino? – esa pregunta dejó incómodo a Clark.

La verdad es que me acostumbré en poner este uniforme, ya que me siento bien con ello, además, debo que regresar lo más pronto posible al colegio para continuar mis estudios – respondió Linda.

Pero Linda, si habíamos acordado que cuando regresemos, te consigo ropa adecuada para que lo uses – dijo sonriente Clark.

Lo sé primo… - respondió un poco avergonzada Linda.

Bueno, si quieres, nos puedes acompañar en el resto de la travesía hacia Smallville – propuso Louis.

Por mí, encantada… - respondió sonriente Linda.

Todos se retiraron de la cafetería, se montaron en el automóvil y continuaron con el viaje. A las horas del atardecer, llegaron a Smallville, en la granja de los Kent dejaron a Clark y a Linda, mientras Louis y Jimmy fueron hacia un aparta-hotel para pasar la noche.

_Escrito inicialmente el día miércoles, 10 de enero de 2010_

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: viernes, 24 de diciembre de 2010._

_Primera corrección: 5 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: miércoles, 07 de noviembre de 2012._


	2. 2 Regreso al Colegio

**SEGUNDO FANFIC: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

UNA ACLARACIÓN: Quiero decirles que este es mi segundo fanfic sobre Supergirl y es la continuación de mi primer fanfic: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA, si quieren saber de todo antes de leer mi segundo fanfic, las y los invito para que por favor lean mi primer fanfic, les agradecería mucho.

_**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO: REGRESO AL COLEGIO **_

Esa misma noche, cuando llegaron a la granja de los Kent, Kara explicó a su primo lo que verdaderamente ocurrió cuando ella vino por primera vez a La Tierra, aclarando las duras de Kal-El, pero a él no le gustó y decidió no llamar la atención a ella, terminada la conversación ambos fueron a los cuartos a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Clark se levantó temprano para organizar el granero, luego se arregló, hizo el desayuno y llamó a Linda para que se levantara.

Kara, levántate, aquí está su desayuno, espero que se aliste para que vayas al colegio -.

Linda se levantó, se bañó, se vistió, se alistó y corrió hacia el comedor, todo en menos de dos minutos.

Buenos días – saludó Linda antes de desayunar – espero que hoy no tengamos inconvenientes -.

Buenos días, hoy tendrás que regresar al colegio en donde estudiabas, además te acompañaré para hablar con el director Danvers – respondió desayunando Clark.

Quiero saber algo, he visto que has tenido muchas aventuras y hazañas en La Tierra, la mayoría de ellas eran provocadas por Lex Luthor, ¿es cierto que has tenido inconvenientes con él? – preguntó Linda.

Luthor es y seguirá siendo un problema para cualquier persona quien desenmascara sus delitos – respondió Clark.

¿Él sabe sobre su doble identidad como Kal-El y como Clark Kent? – continúa preguntando Linda.

La verdad, no, pero si se enterara mi secreto de identidad, me perseguiría por todos lados hasta no verme muerto – respondió Clark.

Ambos continúan desayunando, y cuando terminaron, Linda dijo.

Me imagino que ese señor se metió algunas veces a la Fortaleza sin que lo supieras primo, y creo que por esas razones quiere saber más allá de las ciencias kriptonianas, como para buscar la forma de aniquilarte – eso dejó pensando a Clark.

Si no me acuerdo… una vez Luthor vino a la Fortaleza, era cuando lo encontró y supo sobre la existencia de Zod y sus secuaces, luego mostró a Zod cuando yo iba allá, la verdad me dejó sorprendido porque nunca creí que un humano viniera por su propia cuenta a la Fortaleza – recordó Clark.

Por eso debemos prevenir para que ese señor no formule planes para acabarte – planteó Linda – además, si no lo sabes, él se fugó de la cárcel y estoy segura que se escondió en Metrópolis -.

Ya te dije que dudo mucho que Luthor se haya fugado, pero si quieres saber si lo que me dices es cierto, entonces tendremos que ir a la Fortaleza para averiguar al respecto de lo que me dices – dijo Clark.

¿Y por qué no vayamos de una vez? – preguntó Linda.

Porque ahora debemos que arreglar la cocina y después te llevo al colegio – Clark recogió la loza – además, podemos ir por la noche, no hay afán -.

Después de arreglar la cocina, Linda cogió sus maletas, ambos salieron de la casa y subieron a la camioneta, para ir al Colegio Femenino.

Al llegar al colegio, Linda vio los diferentes cambios en los nuevos profesores y nuevas y jóvenes estudiantes, sin embargo, el estado de las instalaciones (aulas, cafetería, habitaciones) estaban algo deterioradas y eso le preocupó.

Veo que hay nuevas estudiantes y nuevos profesores, que bueno que veo también caras conocidas de mis compañeras de curso, además que llevan aparatos diferentes de las cuales no conozco, aunque me preocupa por el estado de deterioro de las instalaciones del colegio – dijo Linda, mirando desde la ventana de la camioneta.

Los aparatos que ves son los nuevos adelantos tecnológicos de La Tierra, como son los celulares, las USB, los blackberrys, los IPOD, los IPAD, además que se entretienen hoy día con karaokes y videojuegos, hoy día me sorprenden más de ello inventando cualquier clase de tecnología que son benéficos para la humanidad – explicó Clark conduciendo.

Definitivamente no sabía sobre ellos, pero aprenderé en usarlos – al decir Linda, ambos se bajaron de la camioneta.

Linda miró por todos lados, cuando saludó a algunas de sus compañeras, ellas se alegraron y fueron rápidamente para contar a otra de las compañeras que estaba en el aula de informática, navegando por la internet.

Adivine, ¿quién acabó de regresar al colegio en estos momentos? – avisó entusiasmada una de las compañeras.

¿Quién? – preguntó la estudiante, concentrada en ver videos de seriados anime en una página online.

Es Linda, su amiga… - dijo otra compañera.

¿Cuál Linda? – preguntó la estudiante, sin prestar importancia.

¿No te acuerdas Lucy? ¡Es Linda Danvers! – cuando dijeron el nombre, Lucy volteó sorprendida.

No puede ser, ¿Linda regresó? – preguntó Lucy.

Si no nos cree, vea tu misma, ahorita Linda está con un familiar de ella en la oficina del director Danvers – Lucy de una vez cerró todos los programas del computador y se fue apresurada hacia la oficina.

En aquella oficina, Clark y Linda hablaron con el director Danvers.

Señor Kent, me sorprende que su prima se haya desaparecido hace varios meses de este colegio, recuerdo de lo que pasó en aquellos graves incidentes en Smallville, pero eso no es pretexto de su desaparición, ¿me pueden explicar qué pasó? – preguntó en tono serio el director Danvers.

Por supuesto señor director, como bien sabe de esa situación, Linda por temor, regresó a Metrópolis, de ahí fue a Milwaukee, en donde adelantó sus estudios de secundaria y como pasó la normalidad en este sector, ella me pidió que la trajera de regreso hasta este colegio para terminar la secundaria – explicó Clark.

Entiendo su explicación señor Kent, pero lo que ahora quiero saber señorita Danvers es ¿si quieres terminar sus estudios sin faltar a clases ni inconvenientes y estar completamente concentrada en sus estudios? – preguntó el director Danvers.

Estoy segura que terminaré mis estudios, además, cumpliré con las normas y exigencias del colegio – respondió decidida Linda.

Perfecto – se levantó el director Danvers – vaya de una vez a clases, estaré pendiente del seguimiento de sus estudios y de su conducta -.

Linda y Clark también se levantaron, ella agradeció al director, se despidió de su primo y salió de la oficina.

Mientras tanto señor Kent, necesito que llenes estos formularios para el proceso de matrícula de su prima – pidió el director Danvers.

Gracias señor director, los llenaré lo más pronto posible y enviaré a su oficina por la tarde – despidió Clark.

Cuando Linda salió de la oficina del director, alguien la llamó.

¡Linda! ¡Hola Linda! – gritó su gran amiga.

¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Linda.

La misma en carne y hueso – Lucy saludó abrazándola alegremente - ¿Cómo estás amiga? ¿por dónde andabas? Me quedé preocupada por ti desde que desapareciste – cuando Linda quería responder, Clark la encontró de nuevo.

Linda, espero que estudies, cuando termine las clases de hoy hablamos luego – Lucy miró fijamente a Clark.

Disculpa, ¿usted es el primo de Linda? – preguntó Lucy.

Por supuesto – respondió Clark – pero ¿cómo te llamas? ¿te conozco? -.

¿No te acuerdas? Si soy yo, Lucy – respondió sorprendida – pero ¿cómo está mi hermana? ¿es cierto que ella ahorita vendrá? -.

AAHHHH, es cierto – respondió Clark, mirando su reloj – vendrá Louis, al igual que Jimmy por la tarde, pero ahora tengo que marchar, nos veremos luego -.

Claro, después nos hablamos Clark – despidió Lucy, Linda también levantó su mano para despedir.

Cuando Clark salió del colegio con la camioneta, Linda y Lucy hablaron mientras caminaban.

Ahora sí Linda, cuéntame todo ¿cómo te desapareciste de repente sin contactarme? Pensaba que fue por brujería de esa tal Selena – interrogó Lucy.

Mira, no quería contarte, pero la verdad es que huí del pueblo ya que tenía mucho temor por ese grave suceso – mintió Linda.

Raro que tengas miedo, si no me acuerdo, porque siempre mostraba serenidad y tranquilidad– dijo Lucy.

Al final y a cuentas regresé y no tendré miedo ante esos acontecimientos – prometió Linda.

Esa es mi amiga – sonrió Lucy.

Quiero saber algo, no sé si te acuerdas de aquel joven jardinero Ethan, ¿qué pasó con él? – preguntó curiosa Linda.

¿Ethan? ¿aquel joven apuesto? – preguntó recordando Lucy - ¿acaso lo extrañas? Porque si me acuerdo lo he visto en pocas ocasiones -.

No, por curiosidad, ya que veo que hay nuevas caras por acá… - Linda trató de cambiar la conversación.

A ver… en el momento que desapareciste, Ethan se enamoró de Supergirl. Cuando Supergirl venció a Selena, si no me acuerdo, escuché que se habían prometido en reencontrar, pero… - cuando Lucy dijo, Linda se asustó.

¿Alguna promesa? – preguntó algo preocupada Linda.

Pero creo que esa promesa no se cumplirá… - continuó Lucy.

¿Entonces murió Ethan? – preguntó Linda.

¿Cómo se te ocurre Linda? Para nada, lo que pasa es que Ethan, después de terminar de hacer su labor como jardinero en Smallville, se fue hacia Nueva Orleans, visitando a sus familiares, pero por mal clima que pasó por allá, llegó un gran huracán que dejó semidestruída a toda la ciudad, dejando varios muertos y heridos, entre los heridos estaba Ethan quien se salvó y se recuperó, además, si no fuera por la intervención de Superman en controlar al huracán, el desastre sería peor en Nueva Orleans – explicó Lucy.

Qué bueno… - Linda respiró – lo raro es que ese huracán penetró sobre tierra firme, causando destrozos por allá, en medio de montañas y llanuras -.

El receso terminó, sonó el timbre y todas las estudiantes entraron en sus respectivas aulas

Bueno Linda, vayamos a clases y después te cuento más sobre lo que nos sucedió cuando no estabas – dijo Lucy y ambas fueron al salón de clases.

Durante el transcurso de clases, Linda reflexionó, mirando por la ventana a los hermosos jardines del colegio, pensando en Ethan, quería reencontrar con él y seguir compartiendo sus sentimientos, pero alguien la interrumpió.

Señorita Danvers – llamó la atención la profesora de filosofía, Linda sacó sus pensamientos, sin saber de lo que estaba pasando - ¿en qué estás pensando en plena clase? -.

Perdón profesora, pero pensaba en alguien especial – respondió temerosa Linda.

¿Un pretendiente? – preguntó la profesora y la mayoría de las estudiantes de clase se rieron

Puede ser, pero es un gran amigo mío, sé que regresé si saber de todo lo que pasó después de que me fui y hoy lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – respondió reflexiva Linda.

Esas situaciones suelen pasar, pero es imposible retroceder el tiempo y estar siempre con ese ser a quien más añoras, a todos nos pasan algo desafortunado o algo imprevisto y ese es lo que nos prepara el destino, le recomiendo que asumas el suyo y luches por lo que quieres – y añadió la profesora al resto de las alumnas – Espero que aprendan esta lección cuando les pasen estas situaciones que nos prepara a nuestras vidas, y señorita Danvers, si quieres puedes retirar del salón, si lo deseas, para que sigas reflexionando – dijo en tono amable, Linda agradeció el consejo a la profesora, ya que esa clase de reflexiones nunca lo recibió de su maestra de Argos City.

Terminadas las clases, al atardecer Lucy acompañó a Linda en la salida, esperando la llegada de la camioneta que fueron Clark, Louis y Jimmy.

Linda miró a una persona conocida, estaba vestido igual como lo conoció, estaba de espaldas mirando el jardín. Al verlo, el corazón de Linda latió cada vez más y sintió ese sentimiento como la vez que conoció cuando lo salvó.

Me esperas un momento Lucy, quiero saber sobre esa persona que está esperando a alguien – dijo Linda, Lucy miró y de una vez se sorprendió.

Pero si ese joven es Ethan – reaccionó Lucy y miró a Linda acercar cada vez más, aunque tenía claro que no podía revelar su verdadera identidad, por lo menos quería verlo de nuevo.

Hola Ethan… - el saludo tímido de Linda hizo que Ethan se volteara y sonrió.

Hola… - respondió Ethan, sintiendo algo raro cuando vio a Linda - ¿nos conocemos en algún lado? -.

Sí, nos habíamos visto hace varios meses cuando llegué a este colegio, me acuerdo que nos tropezamos… - respondió Linda mostrando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Creo que me acuerdo, pero quiero saber de nuevo su nombre, por favor – pidió Ethan.

Me llamo… Linda Danvers… - respondió muy tímida.

Claro… ahora sí me acuerdo de ti – expresó Ethan – hace bastante tiempo que no venías a este colegio -.

Por supuesto, la verdad me alegro que estés bien – dijo Linda, quien formuló una pregunta - ¿me imagino que ya no trabajas de jardinero en este colegio? -.

No… - suspiró Ethan – este lugar me llena de gratos recuerdos… en especial de aquella chica con quien la conocí en momentos difíciles de mi vida y con quien me enamoré… -.

¿Te refieres a Supergirl? – preguntó tímida y sonriente Linda.

Si… - suspiró Ethan, eso dejó gran felicidad en el corazón de Linda – sin embargo, creo que no volveré a verla, a pesar de nuestra promesa… -.

¿Y por qué lo dudas? – preguntó Linda, teniendo las ganas de revelar su verdadera identidad como Supergirl.

Porque actualmente tengo novia… - eso dejó sin palabras a Linda, a quien desvaneció su ilusión – es una joven morena, es enfermera y con quien la conocí en Nueva Orleans, su nombre es Melissa -.

Linda se quedó pensando, ya que dentro de ella sintió que llegó tarde, Ethan la miró.

Me imagino que ahora son felices como pareja – dijo Linda, Ethan sospechó el rostro triste de Linda.

No lo sé, pero veo que te sientes mal por eso… - las palabras de Ethan hizo reaccionar a Linda.

No es nada… me acuerdo de un novio que tuve cuando era pequeña… - mintió Linda.

Espero que Supergirl regrese de nuevo y me hable – esas palabras de Ethan tranquilizaron a Linda.

En eso entonces llegó la camioneta, del cual se bajaron Clark y Louis.

¡Linda, ya llegaron! – avisó Lucy a Linda.

Linda pidió a Ethan para que la acompañara a donde estaban los demás para que lo conocieran, Ethan aceptó y allá lo saludaron.

Me han hablado bien de usted Ethan, es un gusto conocerlo – saludó Clark.

El gusto es mío – respondió Ethan – ahora manejo un negocio de floricultura en Sudamérica, especialmente de las flores provenientes de Colombia – eso alegró a Linda, ya que como Supergirl estuvo en Colombia.

A la medida que conversaban, mencionaban las hazañas de Superman, también mencionaban la aparición de Supergirl.

¿Estarás por acá en estos días? – preguntó Linda a Ethan.

Estaré dos días por acá, ya que tengo que ir a Bogotá, en donde revisaré loa cultivos de flores, para luego realizar la cosecha y llevarlas de exportación a los Estados Unidos – respondió Ethan.

Me encantaría visitar a Colombia, ya que me dijeron que es uno de los países más bellos del mundo – dijo Louis – además, hace como casi dos años Superman estuvo por allá -.

Claro – dijo Ethan – supe que allá dieron reconocimientos y menciones porque Superman salvó a Colombia de unos tornados que afectaron a los cultivos del café y de las flores -.

Si, como no – respondió Clark, haciéndose de un poco enojado – ya que eso pasó -.

No me digas Clark, otra vez criticando a Superman… - dijo Louis y los demás se rieron.

Me da pena con ustedes, pero tengo que irme a casa – interrumpió Ethan – esperando a Melissa, nos veremos en otra ocasión – todos agradecieron a Ethan y se despidieron, Linda se quedó pensativa.

¿Pasará mañana por acá? – preguntó Linda.

Seguramente – respondió Ethan.

Entonces nos veremos mañana – dijo Lucy y mirando a Linda le preguntó – Linda, ¿no vas a despedir de Ethan? – la pregunta de Lucy sacó a Linda de sus pensamientos, miró a Ethan y se despidió.

Nos veremos mañana y me alegro en volver a ver – Ethan, en su respuesta levantó su mano, mirando fijamente a Linda, fue hacia su camioneta y se fue, Clark dijo al oído de Linda.

Hablaremos sobre Ethan después, por lo tanto, iremos hacia la Fortaleza esta misma noche -.

Linda aceptó con su cabeza y Clark le recordó algo de última hora.

Se me olvidaba, los formularios de matrícula para entregar a la dirección del colegio… - fue hacia la camioneta, cogió los documentos y fue directamente hacia la oficina de dirección.

Ese Clark sí que no cambia… - dijo Louis moviendo su cabeza – si fuera Superman, no olvidaría de nada… -.

Perdóname Louis – interrumpió Linda - ¿algunas vez se había enamorado de Superman? – la pregunta dejó sorprendida a Louis.

Si lo conocieras… es un ser de otro mundo, siempre lo he querido mucho y lo seguiré queriendo… - respondió reflexiva Louis – espero que no se vaya a enamorar de él -.

Para nada – respondió Linda, Lucy la miró fijamente, luego a escondidas vino hacia la camioneta y aprovechó, sorprendiendo a Jimmy con un beso en los labios.

Minutos después salió Clark del colegio.

Bueno, ya todo está listo, entonces vámonos, comemos algo y regresemos a nuestras casas – avisó Clark.

Todos subieron a la camioneta y se fueron. Linda pensó, mirando en el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta "tendré que saber un poco más sobre Ethan, tengo que pedir espera a Kal-El para averiguar en la casa de Ethan por esta noche y saber qué está haciendo". Lucy miró de nuevo a Linda y se quedó extrañada por el suspiro de Linda.

_Escrito el viernes, 19 de marzo de 2010._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook el lunes, 31 de enero de 2011._

_Primera corrección: lunes, 06 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: miércoles, 07 de noviembre de 2012._


	3. 3 Supergirl en la Fortaleza

**SEGUNDO FANFIC: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO **

_**TERCER CAPÍTULO: SUPERGIRL EN LA FORTALEZA**_

Llegando la noche en la granja de los Kent, Clark revisaba en su computador y Linda realizaba sus trabajos que le dejaron del colegio, cuando ella los terminó, alistó sus libros, los guardó en su maleta y pasó al cuarto de Clark, allá golpeó la puerta.

¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Kal-El? – preguntó Linda.

Si, pasa – respondió Clark y Linda entró.

Está claro que hoy iremos a la Fortaleza, pero… ¿será que puedo ir antes a la casa en donde está Ethan? – preguntó Linda en forma tímida.

Lo dudo – respondió al instante Clark, Linda empezó a convencer.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Linda.

Porque no entiendo de lo que has hecho con él cuando yo no estaba, luego si aún sientes ese sentimiento hacia él, ¿no sabes a qué consecuencias te llevaría si él sabrá de que Linda es Supergirl? – dijo Clark, preguntando seriamente.

Es que no quiero descuidarme como lo hiciste con Louis cuando estabas enamorado… - respondió Linda.

Por eso… - advirtió Clark – además, a pesar que tengas amplios conocimientos, aún no puedes controlar totalmente sus sentimientos ni sus poderes y en eso debes afrontarlo, porque si se va a dejar como una de las jovencitas de hoy que se embarazan a temprana edad, su futuro será incierto y difícil, por esa razón no quiero que vayas a decidir en dejar sus poderes por amor, eso me pasó antes y no quiero que te pases algo similar Kara -.

Linda lo pensó, no supo qué responder, al final y a cuentas debía que pensar y analizar antes de tomar su propia decisión.

Entiendo lo que me explicas y sabes que es mi decisión, pero para ello necesito averiguar con respecto a Ethan, te aseguro que no me demoraré, después iremos a la Fortaleza – insistió Linda, Clark pensó y después respondió.

Entonces vaya, después te avisaré cuando esté listo para ir… – después de que Clark dio su respuesta, Linda se fue al cuarto y al instante salió volando como Supergirl – por lo menos deberías que agradecer, pero qué más da… - Clark continuó revisando en su computador.

Supergirl buscaba por todo Smallville, escuchando la voz de Ethan para encontrar la casa en donde vivía, cuando se percató, divisó la casa y con sus rayos x miró a Ethan cocinando, Supergirl fue hacia la puerta que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa.

Ethan escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, desde la cocina.

¿Quién es? – preguntó Ethan.

Al no escuchar la respuesta de la persona, quien siguió golpeando a la puerta, serio Ethan cogió un bate de béisbol, sospechando que era un ladrón.

¿Quién es? Si no me respondes, avisaré a la policía y a la vez abriré la puerta para dar tu merecido -.

No… - respondió una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta, Ethan comenzó a tener miedo.

Abro la puerta y si es alguien que va a robar, lo golpeo… - pero la mujer siguió callada, como si estaba jugando.

Ethan llevó el bate con su mano derecha y abrió la puerta con su mano izquierda, abrió rápidamente la puerta y con el bate agarrado por ambas manos, golpeó fuertemente a la cabeza de una persona que no la reconocía por la oscuridad de la noche. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el bate se rompió, pero aquella persona no sintió el dolor del golpe y se acercó a Ethan para que la reconociera en la luz de la cocina.

Quería darte una sorpresa, pero imagino que olvidaste de mí – aquella persona quien entró hizo sorprender a Ethan.

Kara… eres tú… - respondió apenado Ethan – perdóname en dudar de ti, amor… -.

Te dije aquella vez que regresaría y lo cumplí – respondió Kara – tranquilo, no me enojaré -.

Ethan quedó detenido en el tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, luego cogió suavemente las manos de Kara para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

No sabes cuánto te esperé todo este tiempo mi querida Kara – luego Ethan abrazó suavemente y susurró, Kara sintió gran alegría y cariño a la vez en volver a ver a Ethan.

Ethan, siempre he pensado en ti todo el momento, la verdad me siento más enamorada de ti – al decir, Kara cerró sus ojos, queriendo parar el tiempo, estando al lado de Ethan.

Si quieres, puedes sentarte, espero que tengas tiempo en compartir todo cuando estuvimos juntos – Ethan invitó a Kara a sentar en el sofá, ella aceptó – ahorita estoy preparando la comida, si quieres puedes comer… - Ethan fue hacia la cocina y Kara miró toda la casa.

Tengo poco tiempo para quedarme acá contigo, porque tengo que acompañar a mi primo a un asunto de gran importancia – dijo Kara.

¿Te refieres a Superman? – preguntó Ethan, terminando de preparar la cena.

Si… - respondió Kara.

Ethan llevó la cena servida al comedor, después avisó a Kara.

¿Quieres comer algo? Porque esta exquisita cena está servida, espero que te guste -.

Al verse de nuevo, sintieron ambos gran atracción, Kara se levantó lentamente, mirando fijamente a Ethan, pero cuando se acercaron sus rostros, alguien llegó a la casa, llevando varios artículos de hogar en dos bolsas. Ethan miró al otro lado y vio una mujer morena, de cabello negro recogido y ojos negros.

Melissa… qué bueno que llegas, quiero presentarte a una chica a quien la conocí antes, ella salvó mi vida hace varios meses, se llama verdaderamente Kara pero es conocida como Supergirl – Ethan presentó a Kara con Melissa.

Me ha comentado mucho de ti Kara, ¿o puedo llamarte Supergirl? – saludó alegre Melissa.

Gracias, el placer es mío en visitarlos – respondió Kara, quien quedó mirando a Melissa, por dentro sintió seriedad, pero mostraba sonriente en su rostro.

Bueno, ahorita sirvo la comida para Melissa, para así comer juntos los tres – Ethan fue hacia la cocina, Melissa dejó las bolsas en el comedor de la sala por un momento y habló con Kara.

Melissa, ¿a qué te dedicas? – preguntó Kara.

Antes fui enfermera, ya que mi aspiración es ser médica, por esa razón me trasladé de Nueva Orleans a Metrópolis para adelantar mis estudios – respondió complaciente Melissa.

¿Desde hace cuándo que conoció a Ethan? – siguió preguntando Kara.

Eso fue como siete meses, ya que Ethan era uno de los sobrevivientes del huracán que arrasó a Nueva Orleans – respondió Melissa – me acuerdo que a él lo llevaron al hospital, en donde yo era jefe de enfermería, como había bastantes heridos de aquel desastre natural, me encargué de cuidar a varios pacientes, entre ellos Ethan, con él comenzamos a ser buenos amigos, luego propuse para que seamos novios y él pensó muchas veces, ya que él me dijo aquella vez que lo dudaba, porque tenía un acuerdo, si no me acuerdo era contigo, pero semanas después resignó y aceptó mi propuesta -.

Pero se supone que el hombre tiene que proponer noviazgo a una mujer, que raro… sin embargo, espero que el noviazgo entre ustedes perdure – dijo un poco resignada Kara - ¿y tienen pensado un eventual matrimonio? -.

No, hemos definido estar en unión libre, hasta que compartamos por completo nuestros sentimientos, solamente espero que no se demore tanto – respondió sonriente Melissa, a quien le ocurrió preguntar a Kara – Ahora te pregunto ¿por qué regresó a Smallville? -.

Era para hablar de nuevo con Ethan y verlo de nuevo… - respondió Kara – además que estoy cumpliendo con una nueva misión al lado de mi primo, pero esa misión es confidencial, por esas razones estoy acá por poco tiempo, para luego cumplir con mi deber -.

Me gustaría saber sobre esa misión, pero como es secreta, te deseo buena suerte y no te preocupes por Ethan, yo lo cuidaré muy bien – dijo Melissa.

Aquí está servida la cena para Melissa – Ethan llegó trayendo el plato servido.

Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos en la cena – invitó Melissa.

Claro, no hay problema – respondió Kara, quien se sentó.

Melissa vio que se miraran ocasionalmente Ethan y Kara cuando estaban comiendo. Sin embargo, Kara percibió que Kal-El llamó telepáticamente, miró con su visión de rayos x desde donde comía y lo encontró esperando afuera.

Ethan, Melissa, me da pena que no termine de comer, pero mi primo está esperando afuera, gracias por la comida – agradeció Kara quien se levantó de la silla, Ethan la siguió y trató de despedir.

Espera Kara… por lo menos estaré algunas semanas acá y luego iré de viaje, espero que nos volvamos a ver – dijo Ethan.

Tranquilo, nos veremos luego, me agrada que estés bien después de varios meses de no hablar – respondió Kara, sonriendo en sus labios, abrió la puerta y emprendió su vuelo.

Ethan la miró cuando se encontró con Superman y ambos volaron rumbo al norte.

Me parece simpática Supergirl – dijo Melissa, viniendo al lado de Ethan.

Si… veo que no ha cambiado… - respondió Ethan.

¿Aún la amas? – preguntó Melissa.

Posiblemente… - contestó suspirando Ethan – aún siento algo por ella, del cual no puedo sacarla así de fácil -.

Espero que ese sentimiento no dañe nuestra relación – advirtió en tono dulce Melissa.

Ethan cerró la puerta, pensando aún por Kara. Ella también pensó en Ethan cuando volaba al lado de su primo, quien la miró y preguntó.

¿Cómo te fue en su visita a la casa de aquel joven? -.

La pregunta hizo sacar los pensamientos a Kara, quien respiró y respondió.

Bien… la verdad él tiene novia y tendré que aceptarlo, solo espero que Ethan le vaya bien… -.

Kara, será bueno que lleguemos a la Fortaleza para averiguar sobre su preocupación – Kal-El cambió de tema.

Kara aceptó y ambos fueron rumbo al Polo Norte. Allá encontraron a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, entraron en ella, como es la primera vez que Kara vino a la Fortaleza, se asombró bastante, nunca se imaginó ver un imponente lugar, lleno de cristales.

Nunca había visto que fuera tan grande y majestuoso – dijo asombrada Kara mirando por todos lados.

Esta es mi base, un lugar en donde supe verdaderamente quien era, aquí aprendí mucho más de lo que ningún habitante de La Tierra aprendió sobre el universo – respondió Kal-El – si quieres, esta Fortaleza también será suya -.

Al decir, Kal-El fue hacia el lugar en donde estaba el panel de cristales, sacó uno de los cristales, lo insertó en el panel para que prendiera, apareciendo las imágenes de Jor-El y de Lara. "Este es el banco de conocimiento de Kriptón. Kal-El, hijo mío, puedes formular sus preguntas" era la voz de Jor-El.

Antes de preguntar… - dijo Kal-El – quiero presentar a mi prima de nuestra propia familia, se llama Kara y vino porque quiere saber de una posible amenaza que podría venir a La Tierra -.

"¿Kara?" preguntó Lara, "¿acaso eres hija de Allura y Zor-El?".

Si, lo soy – respondió Kara – en estos momentos ellos están vivos y viven en la ciudad de Argos City en espacio interior, ya que pudieron sobrevivir de la explosión del planeta Kriptón-.

"La verdad no tenemos datos de recuerdo sobre ti Kara" respondió Jor-El, añadiendo "Sin embargo, que bueno que sus padres aún estén vivos, demostraron que lograron sobrevivir, gracias a que yo sugerí a tu padre para la protección de aquella ciudad, que bueno Kara que seas prueba viva de sus padres".

Gracias Jor-El – agradeció Kara – pero ahora vine con Kal-El para saber si es posible solucionar los asuntos que podrían pasar al Planeta Tierra, ya que mis padres me advirtieron sobre un humano de nombre Lex Luthor posiblemente se fugó de la cárcel y de seguro mi primo podría estar en peligro lo mismo que este planeta -.

"Imposible." Respondió Jor-El. "Los kriptonianos residentes en la Tierra, sean Kal-El o tú Kara, no podrán intervenir en los asuntos del Planeta Tierra, sabemos que tu padre debe recordar sobre ese asunto, ya que no queremos que cuando intervengan, provoquen una catástrofe en el planeta y que vuelva a suceder como pasó en nuestro Planeta Kriptón".

"Kal-El lo sabe, porque él una vez no quiso desobedecer y por amor a una humana, la resucitó, retrocediendo el tiempo." Dijo Lara. "Además, él aprendió la lección y queremos que lo sepas, independientemente si ocurra o no a La Tierra, ustedes deben protegerse y si el planeta en donde están se desparezca, ustedes dos tendrán que salir antes y buscar otro planeta para vivir".

Pero es importante proteger a todos los habitantes de este planeta – insistió Kara – no queremos abandonar -.

"Debes entender Kara que los seres humanos deben solucionar sus propios asuntos y problemas, ustedes no pueden ni deben interferir en los asuntos sensibles de los humanos, díselo eso a mi hermano" dijo Jor-El.

Antes que Kara insistiera, Kal-El tocó sobre el hombro derecho de ella, hizo una seña de decir no con su cabeza y Kara salió molesta del panel de cristal.

Padre, madre, sé que Kara ha estado acá en La Tierra y se encariñó con todos los seres de este planeta, al igual que yo me acostumbré, ahora regresó a este planeta para protegerme, pero también tengo que proteger a ella – dijo Kal-El.

"Por supuesto hijo" dice Lara "estamos seguros que se podrán entender y espero que algún día puedas conocer a Zor-El y a Allura en donde están actualmente, cuide bien a Kara y enséñela para que ella use bien sus poderes para que te cuide". Terminado eso, Kal-El salió del panel de cristal y encontró a Kara sentada, contemplando el aura boreal del Polo Norte.

Mis padres te envían saludos – dice Kal-El, sentando al lado de Kara – ellos me dijeron que nos podemos cuidar mutuamente y que te enseñe en manejar sus poderes en La Tierra, lamento que mis padres hayan dado una respuesta negativa -.

Qué bonito es ver el cielo de este planeta, me encanta – miró Kara al firmamento, mostrando un rostro melancólico, respirando hondo – lástima que no podamos disfrutar por bastante tiempo -.

Todo tendrá solución – respondió Kal-El – es mejor que vayamos a casa, ya comenzó una nueva mañana, además, tengo que preparar para regresar a mi labor como reportero, y espero que vayas al colegio, para que cumplas con las clases -.

Gracias Kal-El – al decir eso Kara, los primos se abrazaron, se levantaron y volaron rumbo hacia el sur, hacia Smallville.

_Escrito el domingo, 17 de abril de 2010._

_Editado y publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: domingo, 13 de febrero de 2011._

_Primera corrección: martes, 07 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: viernes, 09 de noviembre de 2012._


	4. 4 Una difícil Decisión

**SEGUNDO FANFIC: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO **

_**CUARTO CAPÍTULO: UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN**_

Días después, Clark regresó a Metrópolis para continuar trabajando como reportero en The Daily Planet, mientras Linda continuaba estudiando y cumpliendo sus clases en el Colegio Femenino.

Las noticias no fueron buenas para The Daily Planet, Perry White convocó un consejo de redacción con todos los periodistas y empleados del periódico, Clark como siempre, llegó tarde y un poco confundido.

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Clark a Jimmy y a Louis.

¿Cómo te parece que en estos momentos el señor David Warfield ha comprado la mayoría de las acciones de nuestro periódico? – dijo Louis.

¿David Warfield? – preguntó sorprendido Clark - ¿El que dirige a los diarios amarillistas y de poca importancia? -.

Exacto – respondió Jimmy.

En estos momentos está analizando con su hija Lacy, todo lo concerniente sobre nuestro periódico – continuó Louis.

¿Y el señor White? – preguntó Clark.

Pues está al lado de ellos pero veo que no le gustó la idea de que el señor Warfield sea el nuevo dueño de nuestro periódico – contestó Jimmy.

La reunión comenzó, David y Lacy analizaron las últimas ediciones del diario y negando con su cabeza, David calificó las ediciones.

Aburrido, soso, tedioso, obsoleto… - analizó David cada una de las últimas ediciones del diario.

Pero señor Warfield, si esas fueron las mejores ediciones que hemos presentado, además, al público le gusta – trató de convencer Perry.

Señor White, esto es lo que no quiero, ya que queremos presentar una nueva cara para nuestro periódico – respondió David.

Pero debemos que dar continuidad, los cambios serían para comenzar el próximo año, no en este año – insistió Perry.

Señor White, nos da pena con usted, pero le recuerdo que mi padre ha comprado la mayoría de las acciones del periódico – respondió Lacy y añadió, mostrando la nueva primera plana del diario – ésta será la nueva cara de The Daily Planet, ¿cómo les parece? -.

A todos no les gustaron la nueva portada, de un tono color rojo y con una modelo posando en traje de bikini, el título: EL MUNDO ESTÁ AL BORDE DE LA CRISIS.

Disculpe que les interrumpa, ¿pero no es exagerado decir que "EL MUNDO ESTÁ AL BORDE DE UNA CRISIS"? – preguntó Clark levantando lentamente, Lacy lo miró.

Buen punto de vista, pero es indispensable hacer cambios radicales para que nuestro periódico se venda cada vez más– respondió David.

A Perry no le gustó quien se levantó del asiento enojado, Clark trató de tranquilizar.

Por favor Señor White, no vaya alarmar a todos los presentes – advirtió Clark, pero Perry reaccionó.

No aceptaré que el diario esté en decadencia, porque ustedes no conocen verdaderamente las funciones primordiales de un verdadero periódico – dijo enojado Perry.

¡Señor White! – reaccionó Lacy – me da pena con usted, pero tiene que aceptar nuestras condiciones -.

Disculpen que les interrumpe su discusión – interrumpió Louis para apaciguar los ánimos – pero queremos saber ¿qué pasará con los viajes que tenemos los reporteros? Ya que en estos momentos tengo una cita para cubrir una conferencia mundial en París -.

Como estamos en reestructuración de nuestra sede principal del diario, no podrán viajar a ningún lado, hasta nueva orden – respondió Lacy y Louis decepcionada se sentó.

Por ahora, necesitamos que trabajen de una vez, se termina la reunión – al decirlo David, la mayoría de los trabajadores salieron, menos Clark y Louis, quienes tomaron la decisión.

Debemos que aclarar esto de una vez – dijo Clark.

Te apoyo Clark – aceptó Louis y ambos fueron hacia Lacy.

Señorita Warfield, a nombre de todos los reporteros queremos manifestar nuestro descontento, ya que nuestro deber principal es informar la verdad de manera imparcial, además que siempre estamos en el lugar de la noticia, por esa razón no queremos defraudar a nuestro periódico, gracias. – dijo Clark con un poco de timidez, eso le sorprendió y atrajo más a Lacy, quien hizo un gesto de aceptación en su rostro.

Cuando Clark salió, Lacy llamó a Louis.

Disculpe, ¿ese apuesto reportero es así de sencillo y cordial? – preguntó Lacy.

¿Clark? – sonrió Louis – esa es su manera de ser, pero eso sí, le recomiendo que no se encariñe demasiado con Clark, ya que él es como un boy-scout, cumpliendo y obedeciendo, ¿acaso estás interesada en él? -.

¿Yo? – sonrió Lacy – si yo atraigo a todos los hombres, espero que trabajes, por favor -.

En el Colegio Femenino la situación no era el mejor, ya que las instalaciones y los edificios estaba en un estado deplorable, los ingenieros que inspeccionaban y realizaban auditoría al colegio citaron a una reunión con el director Danvers y con todo el Consejo Directivo del colegio para entregar un informe sobre el estado de la infraestructura de la institución educativa, el resultado no era favorable y recomendaron en un cambio de sede o que hicieran una cuantiosa suma de inversión para la remodelación total del colegio.

Comenzando el atardecer, Linda llamó por vía telefónica a Clark desde la granja de la familia Kent.

¿Cómo te ha ido con tus estudios? – preguntó Clark.

Bien, como siempre – respondió Linda.

Linda, quiero decirte algo aprovechando que me has llamado – dijo suspirando Clark.

¿Es sobre su trabajo en The Daily Planet? – preguntó Linda – porque sobre ello Lucy me contó -.

No es eso… - negó Clark.

Entonces, ¿cuál es? – preguntó Linda.

Es con respecto a una carta que envió un niño directamente a Superman, llegó hoy a la oficina del jefe de edición del periódico, en ella estaba solicitando algo de lo que hablábamos en La Fortaleza, en que ayudara en parar una posible guerra nuclear entre los países desarrollados – explicó Clark, eso dejó pensando a Linda.

¿Y hablarás con ese niño mañana? – preguntó Linda.

Seguramente… - respondió pensando Clark.

Si quieres, nos podemos encontrar ahorita – sugirió Linda.

Me parece bien, entonces nos encontraremos en el Parque Central de Metrópolis por la noche – contestó Clark.

Pocas horas después, ambos se encontraron rápidamente en dicho parque, Clark se mostró preocupado, Linda lo miró.

Tengo muchas dudas, la verdad no se qué hacer para contestar a aquel niño… - dijo Clark preocupado.

¿Tienes la carta? – preguntó Linda, Clark acertó con la cabeza - ¿Me podrás prestarla?, por favor -.

Clark mostró la carta a Linda, ella leyó de manera detenida y analizó el mensaje de la carta.

Si alguien le pidió que lo ayude para resolver esa complicada misión, es porque cree en ti, además, mostraste ante este mundo que eres capaz de solucionar grandes dificultades, por esa razón sigo insistiendo en que independiente de lo que nos advirtieron en La Fortaleza, debemos ser conscientes y responsables de romper los paradigmas, ayudando a todos los seres que queremos – explicó Linda analizando la carta.

Veo que dices palabras sabias Kara, pero no quiero cometer el mismo error de la otra vez – negó Clark – como dije, iré mañana a la escuela en donde está el niño y diré que no -.

Solo espero que todo se solucione de la mejor manera – dijo un poco triste Linda y ambos salieron del parque.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana, Superman llegó a la escuela en donde estudiaba Jeremy, el mismo niño quien envió la carta, en el salón de clases de la escuela, la profesora y los estudiantes fueron sorprendidos por la inesperada visita de Superman.

Disculpe señorita profesora, quiero hablar con uno de sus estudiantes sobre un mensaje que me envió – saludó Superman.

Si… si… claro… por supuesto… - respondió sorprendida la hermosa profesora, quien avisó a sus estudiantes - ¡Niños! Suspendamos nuestra clase, porque tenemos una grata visita a nuestra escuela, me refiero a Superman, quien quiere hablar con uno de ustedes -.

Te agradezco mucho, profesora – dijo Superman, quien preguntó – Quiero saber ¿quién es el joven Jeremy? -.

Jeremy se levantó, alzó su mano templándola, Superman caminó a donde estaba el joven, quien se sentó en su pupitre.

Hola Jeremy – saludó Superman.

Hola… no puedo creer que hayas venido… - respondió un poco temeroso Jeremy, quien preguntó - ¿pudo leer… la carta que te envié? -.

Por supuesto Jeremy – respondió Superman – me sorprende que las nuevas generaciones estén preocupados por una grave situación que están viviendo los grandes gobiernos, pero… no puedo ayudarte con lo que me pides -.

Pero si tú puedes solucionar todos los problemas Superman – insistió un poco nervioso Jeremy -.

Sé que quieres confiar en mí… - respondió Superman - pero en esta situación no puedo solucionar, ya que había comprometido con mis antepasados en no interferir en los asuntos de los gobernantes de La Tierra, esa situación debe ser solucionada por ellos mismos -.

Por favor, no digas eso… - dijo desilusionado Jeremy.

Lo lamento mucho, pasaré su carta a los gobernantes, para que lo tengan en cuenta – respondió Superman, quien se despidió de Jeremy, de la profesora y de los alumnos de la clase, saliendo de la escuela.

Varios días después, por idea de David Warfield, invitaron de sorpresa a Jeremy para que viniera a Metrópolis y concediera una rueda de prensa, en dicha rueda Jeremy manifestó su descontento ante la negativa de Superman y aún tuvo la esperanza en que Superman reconsiderara su posición, eso dejó que al día siguiente y sin que los periodistas lo supieran, la noticia de primera plana, del cual fue titulado: "SUPERMAN NO ACEPTA UNA PETICIÓN DE PAZ DE UN ESTUDIANTE DE PRIMARIA", eso dejaron indignados a todos los reporteros del diario.

Clark se quedó pensativo todo ese día, no sabía qué hacer y por la tarde, llegando a su apartamento llamó por vía telefónica a la granja de la familia Kent para hablar con Linda.

Hola Linda, ¿supo de la edición reciente que publicó el periódico? – saludó y preguntó Clark.

Lo vi a simple vista, ya que estaba en medio de tantos trabajos y de tantas tareas que me dejaron. La verdad me entristece, no entiendo que está sucediendo verdaderamente, más si desprestigian o malinterpretan lo que uno dice – cuestionó Linda.

Linda, estoy bastante confundido, no sé qué hacer ¿será que debo cambiar de opinión? – preguntó Clark.

Mira, sugeriría algo diferente, me imagino que tienes al ser que más quieres ¿o no? – preguntó Linda.

Si… - respondió atento y pensativo Clark.

¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Creo que sería conveniente – dijo Linda.

Tienes toda la razón, gracias Linda… - respondió Clark.

La tarde siguiente, Clark aprovechó en convencer a Louis, ya que tenían que ir a la celebración de los Premios Publisher en un centro de convenciones de Metrópolis. Horas después, Louis llegó al apartamento de Clark, cuando golpeó la puerta, Clark estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo noticias y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Hola Louis – saludó Clark.

Clark, ¿sabes qué hora es? Dentro de dos horas comenzará la celebración de los Premios Publisher, ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó un poco afanada Louis.

¿Ahh, verdad?, pero no tengo ganas de ir – dijo Clark caminado hacia el sofá para sentar.

¿Por qué? – Louis lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Quiero aclarar algo muy importante y no sé si podrás ayudarme… - respondió Clark.

Siempre te dije que estoy dispuesta en todo momento y te puedo aconsejar en todo momento, para eso estamos los amigos – alentó un poco Louis, Clark la miró.

Me gustaría que fuéramos a la terraza para tomar aire fresco y compartir mis pensamientos, ¿quieres? – ante la pregunta de Clark, Louis sonrió, acertando con su cabeza y fueron juntos a la terraza.

Allá, Clark cogió de las manos a Louis, Louis comenzó a preocupar y cuando se decidió saltar del edificio, Louis gritó.

¿QUEEEÉ HACEEEES? -.

Cuando cayeron, Clark se cambió de traje en frente de los ojos de Louis, ella comenzó en recordar y lo reconoció, Superman la cogió de sus brazos.

Eres tú… Superman – dijo de manera dulce Louis.

Superman llevó de paseo en vuelo a Louis por varios lugares alrededor de la ciudad de Metrópolis, durante el vuelo, ambos se miraron felices y divertidos. Al regresar hacia la terraza del apartamento de Clark, Superman habló con Louis.

¿Te gustó el viaje? – preguntó sonriente Superman.

Mucho – respondió Louis.

El motivo es para preguntarte algo importante, del cual no sé cómo tomar mi propia decisión en estos últimos días – dijo Superman.

Sé lo que te ha pasado – respondió Louis.

¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó Superman.

Siga tu instinto – respondió Louis – eres inteligente y sabio, todo lo que vas a decidir lo harás correctamente, siempre lo has sido y lo serás, a veces, uno por salvar millones de vidas, debe sacrificar algo y tú lo sabes, por favor, no dudes y tome la mejor decisión -.

Gracias… no sabes cómo podré agradecerte – dijo sonriente Superman – ahora todo me queda claro, lástima, que difícil para mí en amar a quien la quiero mucho – dicho ello Superman besó profundamente a Louis y la dejó inconsciente, como una estatua.

Superman aprovechó el momento, se cambió de traje rápidamente y avisó a Louis.

Louis, debemos que ir – avisó Clark portando el traje de smoking.

¿Eh? ¿Qué me pasó? ¡Ah! Querías que tomáramos aire fresco, pero que raro me siento – dijo confundida Louis.

No, cambié de opinión, ahora me siento bien – Clark trajo el abrigo a Louis y ambos se fueron del apartamento de Clark.

Una semana después, varios medios de comunicación registraron la noticia de que Superman intervendrá en la Asamblea de las Naciones Unidas, para ello el señor Warfield, dueño de The Daily Planet, invitó al joven Jeremy para que fuera a Nueva York al lado de Lacy, Louis y Jimmy y pueda dialogar con Superman y lo consiguieron, después Superman en ese mismo día fue con Jeremy y con los enviados de The Daily Planet al edificio sede de las Naciones Unidas para poder intervenir.

La intervención de Superman ante la Asamblea acaparó todos los medios de comunicación del mundo, todos los habitantes del mundo prestaron atención, viendo por televisión o escuchando por la radio, entre los que querían ver por televisión estaban todas las estudiantes y funcionarios del Colegio Femenino.

Al llegar, Superman pidió permiso ante la Secretaria General de la Asamblea de Naciones para intervenir ante todo el mundo, la Secretaria General sometió a votación de los delegados asistentes y todos votaron unánimemente a favor, Superman agradeció a la Asamblea y empezó a dar su discurso:

"Señora Secretaria General de la Asamblea.

Señores presidentes y primeros ministros de cada uno de los países presentes.

Señores delegados.

Señores periodistas de todo el mundo.

Respetados asistentes invitados.

Señoras y señores.

Siempre he venido en calidad de visitante extraño a La Tierra, he visto, conozco y enterado de la diversidad de sus culturas, costumbres y tradiciones; he visto la pujanza, creatividad y valentía de todos los pueblos para subsistir, para sobrevivir, para dar a conocer, para defender lo que más quieren. Me gusta y me seguirá gustando pasar por diferentes lugares del mundo, sus ríos, lagunas, montañas, sabanas, islas, bosques, selvas, playas, en fin.

Hoy quiero decirles que no seré como un visitante de otro planeta, sino que seré como un habitante más de este hermoso planeta.

Por esa razón no comparto que todos esos hermosos lugares y todos sus habitantes queden eliminados por unas decisiones de algunos países, que en su afán de realizar su carrera armamentista, incentiven a una nueva guerra mundial, solamente por pretensiones de poder.

He decidido tomar el riesgo en ayudar a La Tierra para prevenir esta grave amenaza de guerra, eliminando todos los misiles nucleares y armamentos bélicos de aquellos países que estén haciendo o ensayando pruebas, lo haré a partir de ahora.

Muchas gracias".

El discurso de Superman causó gran alegría y júbilo entre todos los asistentes de la Asamblea, lo mismo que a la mayoría de los habitantes del mundo.

En el Colegio Femenino, todos se alegraron, ese fervor ilusionó a Linda, quien quería colaborar con su primo en esa nueva y arriesgada misión.

_Escrito el jueves, 28 de octubre de 2010._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: viernes, 18 de febrero de 2011._

_Primera corrección: jueves, 09 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: viernes, 09 de noviembre de 2012._


	5. 5 Eliminando Bombas Nucleares

**SEGUNDO FANFIC: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO **

_**QUINTO CAPÍTULO: ELIMINANDO BOMBAS NUCLEARES**_

Días después del pronunciamiento de Superman ante la Asamblea de Naciones Unidas, algunos gobiernos que estaban en carrera armamentista decidieron en desafiar a Superman, alistando todo su arsenal. Los primeros misiles fueron lanzados desde los submarinos nucleares directamente hacia las costas del Océano Pacífico de los Estados Unidos, Superman se enteró y fue directamente hacia el océano e impidió que los misiles llegaran a su objetivo, desviando su curso hacia el cielo, sacando por fuera de La Tierra y llevándolos hacia el sol, eliminando a diez misiles durante ese mismo día.

Al siguiente día, a las horas de la tarde, Linda llamó por vía telefónica al apartamento de Clark, quien contestó la llamada.

Hola Linda, perdóname que conteste apresurado, pero es que ahora tengo un cubrimiento para el diario de un evento social – dijo Clark.

Hola Clark, el motivo que te llamé es porque veo que tienes dificultades, tanto en ser reportero como ser un superhéroe. Quisiera saber ¿si estás interesado en que te ayude a detener los misiles? – preguntó Linda.

¿En qué me podrás ayudar? Si no sabes de lo delicado de esa situación – dudó Clark.

Tengo una idea para que reunamos todos los misiles en el espacio y lanzarlos directamente hacia el sol en forma de paquete ¿qué te parece? – la sugerencia de Linda dejó pensando a Clark.

¿Y qué pasará con tus estudios? – preguntó Clark.

De ello no tengo inconveniente, te ayudaré en los fines de semana y en los días libres que tengo, espero que tengas en cuenta mi idea y luego me llames – insistió Linda.

Bueno, tendré en cuenta tu idea, además, no es tan mala, te llamaré después, nos hablamos otro día – despidió Clark.

Como bien dijo Clark, estaba realizando los cubrimientos a eventos sociales y de farándula, todo porque Lacy lo convenció, pero esa forma de reportaje no era lo que Clark estaba acostumbrado ni lo que le gusta. En cada día, Lacy mostró su interés hacia Clark, y en eso Linda se enteró pocos días después a través de Lucy quien le decía en forma de chisme de lo que le contó Louis, preocupada de que The Daily Planet cambió su rumbo informativo de actualidad por el de farándula y entretenimiento de una manera exclusiva.

Cuando comenzó un fin de semana, Clark llamó por vía telefónica al colegio, para pedir al director Danvers en avisar a Linda para un asunto personal y familiar, el director aceptó la solicitud y buscó a Linda para que fuera a donde estaba Clark después de terminada las clases. Linda, al saber del llamado, agradeció al director, llevó su maleta y se fue del colegio, como vio que no había nadie en el camino, fue hacia los arbustos, se cambió de traje y voló como Supergirl rumbo al apartamento de Clark en Metrópolis.

En el apartamento de Clark, él se enteró que llegó su prima.

Hola Kara, que bueno que llegaste a tiempo, necesito que me expliques sobre su idea para reunir todos los misiles – saludó Clark.

Antes, quiero saber sobre su presunta relación con Lacy, ¿es cierto que ella está interesada en ti? – preguntó Kara,

Si – respondió Clark – pero ella no me interesa, solamente me pidió que la acompañara por todos lados, en lo que ella quiere -.

¿Y te molesta bastante? – preguntó Kara.

Si, no tanto, pero disimulo, al final y a cuentas es la hija única de mi actual jefe – contestó Clark.

Entonces también debería acompañarte en algunas actividades sociales que ella te invite – sugirió Kara, Clark aceptó y Kara comenzó en plantear su idea.

Una hora después ambos se enteraron por televisión de los nuevos lanzamientos de misiles, Supergirl fue de una vez para coger lo misiles lanzados, Superman voló hacia algunos puertos pesqueros, pidiendo a los pescadores unas mallas resistentes. Al recibirlas, fue directamente al espacio y comenzó en arreglar una gran malla, Superman extendió las mallas y Supergirl las unió, soldando con su vara a cada extremo de las mallas, luego metieron de a uno los misiles recogidos, mientras Supergirl estaba haciendo, Superman cogió misil por misil que vinieron hacia ellos y las depositó en la gran malla. A la medida en que cada país agotó sus misiles directamente a Superman, él y Supergirl los cogieron y los depositaron en la gran malla.

Kal-El, ya es hora – avisó Supergirl.

Superman agarró las cuerdas y las unió con la soldadura hecha, luego cerró todo el paquete y comenzó en dar giros al paquete como si fuera un lanzamiento de martillo y las arrojó con gran velocidad hacia el sol en donde explotó al instante el gran paquete.

Días después, un personaje de nombre Lex Luthor, eterno enemigo de Superman se fugó de la cárcel, gracias al ingenio y creatividad de una sobrina, de nombre Natasha Luthor, quien era hija de uno de los hermanos clones de Lex creados por Lionel, el padre biológico de Lex en uno de sus experimentos en la entonces desaparecida multinacional Luthor Corp. Tío y sobrina se establecieron a escondidas en uno de los edificios más altos de Metrópolis sin que nadie lo supiera, allá Lex planteó una idea de querer acabar con Superman.

Mi querida sobrina, desde aquella vez de estar en la fea y arruinada cárcel, siempre he querido algo que tengo que cumplir y que no me deja libre desde hace varios años… - dijo Lex llevando un frasco.

Destruir a Superman, eso lo sé tío – respondió Natasha.

¡Exacto! Y para ello tengo la mejor idea para que esa vez lo pueda vencer, mira… - Lex abrió el frasco y sacó uno de los pelos llenos de polvo – éstos son los contenidos genéticos de Superman -.

¿Dónde los sacaste? – preguntó Natasha.

Natasha, recuerda que tengo miles de contactos en todo el mundo, una vez me consiguieron una piedra de kriptonita para matar a Superman, pero alguien lo botó cuando tenía asegurada mi victoria sobre él – y añadió - estos contenidos me lo enviaron de un museo a muy buen precio, con lo que planeo ahora para que mi racha perdedora terminara de una vez -.

Lex sacó uno de los cabellos de Superman, lo metió en una caja de vidrio que contuvo elementos químicos y luego cogió una pequeña muestra para revisar con el microscopio.

Perfecto, ahora hago los ajustes de algunos elementos radiactivos y estará listo – dijo analizando Lex.

Pero la verdad no entiendo el plan tío Lex – cuestionó Natasha.

Sobrinita preferida, crearé una figura, un prototipo de un ser con los poderes más superiores a Superman, según mis cálculos, si Superman obtuvo sus poderes a través de la fuerza gravitatoria de los fulminantes rayos del sol de nuestro sistema solar, el prototipo será una combinación de la energía atómica con la energía solar – explicó Lex.

¿Cómo va a tener vida ese prototipo? – preguntó Natasha.

Sencillo, ahora me reuniré con varios de los fabricantes de misiles que están inconformes con la heroica hazaña de Superman, con ellos definiré la opción de realizar el lanzamiento del misil en donde estará colocada la mezcla que hice y cuando Superman lo neutralizará y lo lanzará hacia el sol, el prototipo formará vida – explicó sonriente Lex.

Perfecto, entonces estaré pendiente de lo que ocurra – dijo Natasha.

Días después, Lex habló con los mayores traficantes de armas nucleares. Inicialmente los traficantes desconfiaron de las explicaciones de Lex, pero al paso de la explicación completa y de convencer sobre eliminar a Superman y de ganar una buena comisión en dinero lo consiguió en estar de acuerdo y analizaron la manera para realizar un próximo lanzamiento.

Por su lado, Clark y Linda acompañaron a Lacy hacia un nuevo gimnasio que inauguraron un grupo de inversionistas en Metrópolis, allá Clark realizó el reportaje y aprovecharon en realizar ejercicios de aeróbicos, claro con un Clark que se hizo de descoordinado en cada paso de los aeróbicos, Linda le gustó realizar los ejercicios de aeróbicos y se rió cada vez que su primo se hizo en su papel de despistado, Lacy siempre le ayudó a Clark para que le siguiera sus pasos.

¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Lacy.

No… - mintió Clark – la verdad, lo mío no son los aeróbicos -.

Minutos después, entraron y probaron los aparatos para hacer fuerza, Lacy y Linda los probaron, claro que Linda los agarró con suavidad, Clark las miró y cuando le llegó su turno, disimuló en no hacer fuerza, dejando decepcionadas a ambas.

Definitivamente no me gusta estar en estos gimnasios – dijo Clark.

Sí, claro… - murmuró Linda.

La próxima vez te llevo a otro lugar más amable y más acogedor – propuso Lacy.

No me digas, ¿y esa vez van a salir juntos? – preguntó desconfiada Linda a Lacy.

Uno de los instructores del gimnasio vio a Clark y le llamó la atención.

¿Con que se llama Clark Kent, el reportero de The Daily Planet? Veo que debes hacer bastante ejercicio, estás muy sedentario y eso es malo – saludó el instructor.

La verdad me estoy esforzando - mintió Clark.

Entonces, le indico para que ejercites sus músculos, vamos "Clarky" – dijo el instructor y se fue al otro lugar, Clark se mostró desconfiado.

¿Me llamó "Clarky"? – preguntó Clark a Linda y a Lacy.

No le pongas caso con esa clase de apodos – respondió Linda – vaya con él y te acompaño.

En el lugar donde estaban las pesas, el instructor le entregó una barra de pesas, lanzando hacia las manos de Clark, éste despistado lo cogió mal y cayó con las pesas al suelo, fingiendo que tenía dolor.

¿Clark, estás bien? – acudió Lacy, Linda también acudió.

Si… creo – mintió Clark.

Bueno "Clarky", como decimos en nuestro gimnasio: primero sufre y luego gana – dijo de manera burlona el instructor, Linda se enojó.

Es mejor irnos, no quiero que nos metan en más problemas – sugirió Lacy a ambos primos, quienes aceptaron.

Cuando el instructor quería hacer su ejercicio de pesas, pidió que alguien le diera las pesas.

¿Será que me pueden esperar un momento? – pidió Linda – quiero probar algo antes de ir – Clark y Lacy aceptaron y Linda fue hacia el instructor.

Clark, tengo una maravillosa idea – dijo Lacy dando una idea.

Cuéntame – respondió Clark.

Mira… - Lacy explicó – como la noticia del momento es Superman, ¿por qué no hagamos una entrevista sobre la eliminación a los misiles nucleares? -.

Se ve interesante – contestó Clark.

Pero quiero que la entrevista sea de manera amena, como si fuera un diálogo en medio de una cena, ¿qué te parece? – propuso Lacy.

Claro, para ello Louis se encargará de la entrevista – respondió Clark.

Pero nosotros también podemos estar en la entrevista – continuó Lacy – para que todos participemos en ella -.

¿Nosotros? ¿No será que estorbaríamos? – preguntó sorprendido Clark.

Para nada, además, creo que a Louis le gustará – la respuesta de Lacy dejó pensativo a Clark, quien miró a donde estaba Linda.

Al mirar, Clark se sorprendió cuando Linda cogió fácilmente la barra de pesas y le entregó al instructor de la misma forma que el instructor le hizo a Clark, el instructor cayó al suelo con las pesas, mientras trató de levantar, Linda le dijo sonriente:

¡Ups!, se me fue la mano, pero como ustedes dicen: "Primero sufre y luego gana" -.

Al salir Linda del lugar, Clark se enojó un poco.

¿Linda, qué hiciste? – cuestionó Clark.

Di a ese instructor unas dosis de su propia medicina – respondió Linda.

Pero Linda, no subestime ante los demás por favor, mucho menos cuando cobres lo que a mí me hicieron – insistió Clark – mejor vámonos -.

_Escrito el lunes, 8 de noviembre de 2010._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: jueves, 24 de febrero de 2011._

_Primera corrección: viernes, 10 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: viernes, 09 de noviembre de 2012._


	6. 6 Aparición de Nuclearman

**SEGUNDO FANFIC: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO **

_**SEXTO CAPÍTULO: LA APARICIÓN DE NUCLEARMAN**_

Una semana después, Linda regresó a clases mientras Clark seguía acompañando a Lacy, esa vez fue al evento de inauguración de un hotel, allá se enteró de un nuevo lanzamiento de misil de parte de la Armada Norteamericana, lo que no sabía era que Lex Luthor lo estaba coordinando, haciendo pasar por uno de los comandantes de la Armada.

El plan de Lex dio resultado, ya que al lanzar el misil, fue cogido al instante por Superman en los cielos, quien lo llevó directamente hacia el sol, allá el misil explotó y Superman voló de regreso a La Tierra, sin percatar que minutos después la mezcla que llevaba el misil combinó con la energía solar y salió expulsado al espacio, formando una masa de células que rápidamente se reprodujeron, formando a un ser alto con rasgos humanos, musculoso, vestido similar a Superman, pero con la diferencia de que ese ser lleva un traje dorado con capa negra y un símbolo del sol en el pecho, sus uñas eran largas y filosas, el ser resplandeció como los rayos del sol, al tomar por completa su forma física, voló directamente a La Tierra en busca de quien lo creó.

En uno de los edificios más altos de Metrópolis, en el balcón estaba Natasha, quien miró por todos lados si llegara el prototipo con sus binoculares, Lex llegó al edificio, saliendo del ascensor.

Natasha, ya volví, ¿ya llegó nuestra creación? – preguntó Lex.

Por ahora no, tío – respondió Natasha.

Ya pasó tres horas, en cualquier momento estés pendiente cuando llegue nuestra creación – avisó Lex y caminó hacia su lujoso cuarto para escuchar música clásica.

Natasha colocó de nuevo los binoculares y vio algo que llegaba del cielo, realizó una señal de luz usando su espejo y esa figura se acercó al edificio.

Tío Lex, ya llegó – avisó Natasha y Lex se levantó rápidamente para recibir al ser.

El ser llegó al balcón y miró todo el apartamento. Lex lo saludó con beneplácito y complacencia.

Por fin llegaste, espero que le agrade nuestro hogar, yo soy tu padre Lex -.

El ser mostró un rostro frío, quien miró fijamente a Lex.

Usted no es mi padre – contestó aquel ser.

Nuestra creación no tiene sentimientos y no tiene inteligencia – dijo Lex al oído de su sobrina.

Es mejor que lo tratemos con delicadeza, porque si lo tratamos mal, seguramente puede revelar contra nosotros – aconsejó Natasha.

No, que va, este ser es perfecto, puede obedecer mis órdenes – caminó orgulloso Lex.

Tío, es mejor que no lo subestimes – aseguró Natasha.

Lex eludió las advertencias de su sobrina, se acercó al ser, levantó su mano derecha, el ser levantó su mano izquierda para tocar la mano de Lex, emitiendo energía solar y electricidad a la vez, Lex lo aprovechó de una vez para apartar su mano, sacó un puro, lo acercó a los dedos del ser y empezó a fumar.

¿No crees que soy un genio? – preguntó Lex.

Si lo eres – respondió Natasha.

No lo eres – interrumpió aquel ser, eso sorprendió a Lex.

Veo que no quieres ¿acaso no me reconoces que soy tu creador? – preguntó Lex.

No lo eres, yo soy tu creador – respondió con voz alta el ser.

Perfecto, entonces te pido que me acompañes – Lex caminó y el ser lo siguió al llegar donde no había luz en el cual estaban tapadas las ventanas por las cortinas y persianas, el ser se detuvo, se agachó y perdió toda su energía, teniendo todo el cuerpo congelado.

Entonces, esa es la única manera para controlarlo a ese ser – dijo sorprendida Natasha.

Exacto, por eso soy el creador de este maravilloso ser, lo llamaré Nuclearman, un ser lleno de energía nuclear y solar, con él podré lograr mis propósitos. Natasha, vaya preparando todo, porque en pocos días tendremos como invitado a Superman para que lo conozca – dijo Lex y ambos salieron de la sala del apartamento.

Todo estaba listo para la entrevista que iba hacer Louis a Superman. Clark y Lacy llegaron al apartamento de Louis. Para que Louis y Lacy no se enteraran Clark se ingenió en cómo atender la entrevista de Louis como Superman y a la vez acompañar a Lacy como Clark. Cuando ambos llegaron al apartamento, Clark se excusó por no haber cambiado el billete de US$20 con un taxista, luego a escondidas se cambió de traje y voló como Superman directamente a la terraza, donde esperó Louis. Cuando se enteró de lo que Louis estaba cocinando para la cena, Superman emitió disimuladamente los rayos de calor de sus ojos, penetrando al horno-microondas sin dañarlo, haciendo quemar el pato que estaba en el horno-microondas, minutos después se realizó la entrevista y en el transcurso de ello, Louis olió que algo se estaba quemando, interrumpió la entrevista y fue a la cocina a revisar lo que está pasando, Superman aprovechó la situación y desapareció rápidamente hacia abajo, se cambió de traje y vino entrando al edificio como Clark para encontrar con Lacy, luego ingenió para tropezar con un maletero cuando éste llevaba un carro de maletas, eso dejó desilusionada a Lacy quien subió al ascensor, Clark aprovechó el momento para cambiar a escondidas y regresar como Superman al apartamento de Louis. Durante toda esa tarde, el ingenio de Clark estaba resultando, ya que tanto Lacy como Louis no sabían qué hacer, estaban confundidas.

En la clase de sistemas en el Colegio Femenino, Linda y sus compañeras del curso hacían trabajos con respecto a la asignatura, sin embargo, en el momento de realizar unas gráficas de estadística, un sonido de señal molestó en sus oídos, ya que el sonido no venía de las computadoras.

¿Linda, te pasa algo? – preguntó Lucy, pero Linda no la escuchó.

Del pito del sonido salió la voz de alguien cantando, después aquella voz empezó a decir:

"Hola joven bonito, hacía tiempos que no transmitía un mensaje de esta forma, esta es la frecuencia de TV Lex, exclusiva solamente para usted, Superman. En unos minutos estará listo en uno de los edificios más altos y más majestuosos de Metrópolis un artefacto explosivo que se efectuará su explosión en pocos minutos, para estremecer toda la ciudad, nos veremos luego si quieres. Paz".

La señal desapareció de los oídos de Linda, quien mostró en su rostro algo de preocupación.

Linda, ¿estás bien? – insistió Lucy.

Sí, estoy bien – respondió Linda.

Si quieres, te llevo a la enfermería – sugirió Lucy.

No es necesario, gracias, es que algunas veces me pasa por consecuencia de no dormirme bien – mintió Linda.

Bueno, pues la próxima vez te recomendaría que te acuestes temprano – aconsejó Lucy.

Gracias – respondió Linda – pero tengo un mal presagio de lo que podrá pasar -.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Lucy - ¿Pasará algo malo? -.

No lo sé, espero que mi presagio sea algo pasajero – contestó Linda, mirando a Lucy.

El presagio que sintió Linda era verdad, Superman salió del apartamento de Louis, volando directamente hacia aquel edificio del cual indicó Lex. Cuando llegó al apartamento en donde estaba Lex, Superman lo encontró y Lex lo saludó de manera alegre.

Hola viejo amigo, aquí está el tío Lex, espero compartir viejos recuerdos contigo -.

No es agrado mío en venir hasta acá – respondió serio Superman – me imagino que es otra mentira suya para que yo venga hasta acá ¿qué quieres ahora Luthor? ¿Se supone que estás cumpliendo una condena en la cárcel?-.

Es cierto, no hay bomba – respondió Lex – he venido acá para proponerte algo productivo y entretenedor, ya que estás bastante ocupado en su misión por la paz, ¿por qué no tomas algo de tiempo libre? ¿Por qué no se entretenga, pasando con los niños o consiguiendo una mascota? -.

Sabes muy bien que detestas a animales y a niños, exijo que me respondas – insistió Superman.

La propuesta es sencilla y entretenida – respondió Lex – hoy han venido a visitarme dos nuevos inquilinos, una es mi sobrina Natasha -.

Hola Superman, me han contado bien de usted, lástima que no podamos compartir por buen tiempo – saludó sonriente Natasha.

Y el otro inquilino es con quien vas a entretener, a propósito a esta hora está llegando, lo muestro para que se conozcan – dicho ello, Lex fue hacia la terraza del edificio, Superman lo siguió y cuando llegaron, vieron que llegó Nuclearman, quien miró desafiante a Superman, éste se sorprendió - ¿Cómo te parece nuestro nuevo inquilino? – preguntó sonriente Lex.

Cada vez estás más loco Luthor, no solamente estás dañado la humanidad, sino que quieres quebrantar las leyes de la naturaleza – respondió Superman.

No soy un loco, soy un visionario, a este ser lo llamo Nuclearman, tiene tus mismos poderes Superman, pero es más imponente, más fuerte y más poderoso, ya que proviene del sol directamente – explicó Lex quien se sentó.

Claro, colocaste a escondidas una mezcla que contenía mi ADN en el último misil nuclear que lanzaron – recordó Superman.

¡Acertaste! – exclamó Lex – Definitivamente hablar contigo siempre nos entendemos en buenos términos, me gustaría hacer un brindis – llamó a Natasha quien llevaba una botella de champaña y dos copas – Sobrina, vamos a brindar, por la despedida de un gran personaje y la bienvenida de un nuevo ser -.

¡AAAHH! ¡Quiero destruir a Superman, ahora! – desafió Nuclearman.

Calma, no seas impaciente – respondió contento Lex – como dije, mi única ambición cuando estuve en la cárcel tiene un título, porque si no lo hago, no podré continuar, el título es: "El Final de Superman". Con Nuclearman presente y contigo fuera, este mundo será perfecto para mí – miró a Nuclearman acercarse hacia Superman con pasos que dejaron huellas en el piso de mármol, Lex se retiró lentamente con Natasha – me da pena en despedirme de ti, hasta siempre buen príncipe, su partida es inevitable – y ordenó a Nuclearman – Destruya a Superman -.

Primero, quiero jugar con él – al contestar Nuclearman se abalanzó hacia Superman y ambos cayeron de la terraza del edificio.

Ambos se agarraron en el momento de caer, pero Nuclearman dio una patada al abdomen de Superman y emprendió su vuelo, Superman lo persiguió en su vuelo por toda La Tierra.

La primera parada de Nuclearman fue Smallville, allá encontró la sede del Colegio Femenino en donde un grupo de estudiantes jugaban baloncesto, ellas al fijar hacia el cielo pararon su juego.

Oigan chicas, ¿Ese no es Superman? – preguntó una de las estudiantes señalando al personaje que estaba llegando.

No, pero viene hasta nuestro colegio – respondió su compañera.

Toca avisar a Lucy, eso no me gusta – y las estudiantes corrieron directamente hacia la cafetería en donde comían Linda y las demás compañeras de clase.

Nuclearman llegó a la terraza de uno de los edificios del colegio, encontró una instalación del gas, tocó uno de los tubos principales con sus manos y emitiendo electricidad y rayos de calor de sus manos derritió el tubo, explotando al instante toda la instalación como una bomba.

Cuando Linda se alarmó de la explosión, el grupo de las cuatro estudiantes llegaron a la cafetería.

Linda, ¿dónde está Lucy? – preguntó una de las cuatro compañeras.

Ahorita Lucy está en su habitación, pero es mejor que salgamos de la cafetería, ya que se escuchó una fuerte explosión, rápido – avisó Linda.

Lo que pasa es que alguien vino volando, pensábamos que era Superman, pero esa persona se viste diferente y tiene un aspecto muy raro – en el momento en que una de las compañeras explicaba lo que veía, los aparatos y máquinas que estaban en la cafetería comenzaron en explotar, causando un gran incendio.

Todos corrieron hacia la salida, no sólo las que estaban en la cafetería, sino también los que estaban en las aulas y las que estaban en las habitaciones. Todos los profesores revisaron y tranquilizaron a todas las estudiantes para ver si estaban bien.

Todas las estudiantes que han salido de las aulas, la cafetería y la biblioteca están bien, pero tenemos problemas con las que están en algunas habitaciones y los funcionarios que están en las oficinas – reportó uno de los profesores.

Me imagino que uno de ellos es el director Danvers, ¡necesitamos que avisen urgente a los bomberos y a las ambulancias! – avisó uno de los coordinadores.

Sin embargo, Nuclearman gritó de furia desde el tejado de uno de los edificios, aterrando a todos los presentes quienes lo miraron, Linda tenía que hacer algo rápido para detenerlo y en forma disimulada trató de salir del punto de encuentro sin que nadie lo supiera, pero cuando quería cambiar de traje, llegó Superman quien vio el voraz incendio en el colegio.

¡Superman! ¡Aquí estamos! – gritó Linda alzando los brazos, algunas compañeras fueron a donde estaba Linda y también gritaron, pidiendo ayuda, Superman las encontró, bajó y habló con ellas.

¿Todas están bien? – preguntó Superman.

Sí, estamos bien, pero hay personas que están atrapadas en las oficinas y en las habitaciones – respondió angustiado uno de los profesores

Necesito que alguien me enseñe para saber dónde están – pidió Superman mirando a Linda.

Claro, puedo ayudarte – cuando respondió Linda, Superman aceptó y ambos fueron al edificio en donde estaban las oficinas.

Necesito que cambies y me ayudes en rescatar a sus compañeras en las habitaciones, yo iré a las oficinas – sugirió Superman.

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Linda – Porque vino un ser que está causando estragos en los edificios del colegio -.

Responderé después Kara, pero por ahora vayas de una vez a salvar a sus compañeras, no hay tiempo – al pedir Superman, Linda rápidamente cambió de traje y como Supergirl fue hacia las habitaciones, allá encontró, mirando con la visión de rayos x a varias de sus compañeras, incluyendo a Lucy, quienes estaban arrinconadas y a punto de morir asfixiadas por el constante humo del incendio que aspiraban; al verlas rompió la puerta de un sólo golpe de patada, Lucy vio a Supergirl.

¿Volviste… Supergirl?... – preguntó Lucy.

Lucy, necesito que vayas con las demás compañeras, te indicaré un camino seguro – Lucy se levantó con algo de dificultad, avisó a las demás compañeras y todas fueron caminando detrás de Supergirl, quien eludió las llamas con su soplo de aire frío, conduciéndolas hacia la salida del edificio de las habitaciones.

Superman por su parte encontró a todos los funcionarios resguardados en una de las oficinas y los llevó hacia fueras del edificio, todos se encontraron ilesos, entre ellos el director Danvers.

¿Todos se encuentran bien? – preguntó Superman.

Estamos bien, gracias por salvarnos Superman – respondió el director, quien a la vez se reunió con los profesores.

¡Superman! Aquel sujeto que incendió nuestro colegio se escapa – avisó una de las estudiantes.

De una vez Superman emprendió su vuelo despidiendo de todos los presentes, Supergirl, al ver que su primo salió, decidió acompañarlo y voló para alcanzarlo.

Te acompaño en la persecución – se ofreció Supergirl.

Es peligroso Kara – advirtió Superman – yo me encargaré de él, mientras tanto tú estés con todos los del colegio para que no hayan más inconvenientes -.

Kal-El, es mejor que luchemos juntos – insistió Supergirl – la verdad presiento que algo malo te va a ocurrir si persigues a ese tipo, te puedo ayudar en derrotarlo -.

Kara, sé que quieres ayudar, pero esta pelea es personal, saldré bien de esta situación, no te preocupes – respondió Superman y Supergirl se resignó, dejando a su primo para que persiguiera a Nuclearman.

Algunas horas después, las instalaciones del colegio quedaron incineradas, las estudiantes se fueron a sus casas por orden del director Danvers, quien convocó una reunión extraordinaria del consejo directivo del colegio, para definir un aplazamiento de las clases hasta que consigan una nueva sede.

Lucy acompañó a Linda hacia la granja de los Kent, allá se enteraron por los noticieros en la televisión sobre los estragos que estaba dejando Nuclearman en varios puntos del mundo, todas controladas rápidamente por Superman.

¿Será que Superman derrote a ese tipo? – preguntó preocupada Linda.

¡Claro que lo derrotará! – respondió Lucy un poco nerviosa - ¿por qué me preguntas? -.

Porque tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que va a suceder a Superman – dijo Linda.

Linda, sea optimista, confía en él – pidió Lucy.

Espero que él lo resuelva… - dijo Linda con cierto desánimo y preocupación en su rostro – Dios quiera que toda esa situación sea controlada -.

_Escrito el día sábado, 20 de noviembre de 2010._

_Publicado en el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: miércoles, 09 de marzo de 2011._

_Primera corrección: domingo, 12 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: domingo, 11 de noviembre de 2012._


	7. 7 Enfermedad de Superman

**SEGUNDO FANFIC: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO **

_**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO: LA ENFERMEDAD DE SUPERMAN**_

Llegó el atardecer, Linda se mostró preocupación en su rostro viendo las noticias, que registraban los graves incidentes que dejó Nuclearman en países como China, Australia, India, Sudáfrica, Italia, Rusia, Portugal, Inglaterra, todos resueltos por Superman. Lucy por su lado se preparaba para ir de regreso a la casa de la familia Lein

Nos vemos mañana Linda, vendré a mi casa para hablar por vía telefónica con Louis – se despidió Lucy.

Claro, nos vemos mañana – respondió Linda volteando su rostro para despedir a Lucy y segundos después, volvió a mirar el televisor.

Cuando llegó Martha, la madre adoptiva de Clark a la granja, habló con Linda.

Me enteré de lo que pasó en el Colegio Femenino, ¿pudiste ayudar a Clark? – saludó y preguntó Martha, ya que hacía algunos días que regresó de viaje para encontrar con Clark y enterar sobre la existencia de Linda.

Sí, pero después quería ayudarlo en perseguir a ese individuo y no quiso, solamente porque consideró que es una pelea personal – respondió preocupada Linda.

Veo que estás preocupada por él más que yo – dijo Martha.

La verdad tengo un mal presentimiento – contestó Linda.

Yo también tengo ese mal presentimiento, pero es mejor unirnos y orar por Clark. Pero antes, sería bueno que comamos algo – sugirió Martha.

Linda aceptó la sugerencia y ambas fueron a la cocina para preparar la cena, dejando el televisor prendido.

Mientras tanto, Nuclearman eludió de la persecución de Superman y llegó a New York, vio la Estatua de la Libertad y bajó, escondiendo para que Superman no lo encontrara. Minutos después Superman llegó a la ciudad buscando a Nuclearman, pasando de la Estatua de la Libertad y llegando hacia el principal puente vehicular, se percató que Nuclearman salió, cogiendo la gran estatua desde la base y lo llevó velozmente hacia la zona de Manhattan, Superman se volteó y lo persiguió. Cuando Nuclearman encontró una de las avenidas congestionadas del sector de Manhattan, dejó caer la enorme estatua, ahí todos los transeúntes, conductores y pasajeros gritaron de pánico y terror, sin embargo al instante Superman llegó a tiempo para evitar la caída de la estatua, la cogió, la levantó y la llevó a donde estaba, pero Nuclearman aprovechó de lo que estaba haciendo Superman y se acercó para atacarlo de sorpresa descargando energía solar de sus largas y filosas uñas, arañando sobre el cuello de Superman quien gritó del dolor al recibirlo, pero aguantó, después de dejar la Estatua de La Libertad en su sitio, desmayó y cayó al suelo.

Los noticieros difundieron lo sucedido en New York, todos los televidentes del mundo se aterraron al enterar que Superman sufrió después del ataque sorpresa de Nuclearman.

Cuando Linda vio por la televisión se enfureció cuando Nuclearman pateó en el suelo a Superman y lo lanzó hacia el océano, por esa razón ella no soportó más, se levantó del sofá y se preparó en ir.

Martha, voy por mi primo – con esas frases Linda salió rápido de la granja y vestida de Supergirl pasó rápidamente por New York, llegando hacia el océano en busca de Superman.

A las horas de la noche, Supergirl encontró un cuerpo flotando en el océano boca arriba, al acercar reconoció que era su primo inconsciente, no llevó su capa roja y tenía fiebre y sus signos vitales eran débiles; ella lo alzó en sus brazos, lo llevó hacia el apartamento de Clark en Metrópolis, lo dejó en la cama y lo cuidó.

Al siguiente día, después de saber sobre la derrota de Superman, Lex Luthor emprendió su campaña para reiniciar la venta de misiles, comenzando en convencer a su manera a los importantes gobiernos de las importantes potencias mundiales, dicha campaña dio inmediatos resultados, en una semana ganó al lado de sus socios más de mil quinientos billones de dólares, mientras aumentaba la tensión entre los importantes países armados.

Los rumores de una presunta muerte de Superman eran constantes en The Daily Planet, ya que David Warfield compró la capa perdida de Superman a un joven turista quien lo encontró en la Estatua de la Libertad. A Louis no soportó más de aquel hecho y de los rumores y furiosa fue hacia la oficina del director para reclamar.

¡Señor Warfield! Es el colmo que estén mostrando con bombos y platillos la muerte de Superman – reclamó de manera airada Louis, Lacy fue corriendo hacia la oficina – sabemos muy bien que él no está muerto, además, hay fuentes veraces que demuestran sobre la desaparición de Superman, pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo -.

Señorita Lein – respondió David – usted tiene que saber que cuando acordamos que los empleados y periodistas se quedaron en nuestro diario es para mostrar otra cara ante el público -.

¿Impidiendo la verdadera labor de un periodista? – preguntó enérgicamente Louis – ¡Eso es absurdo! -.

Papá, Louis tiene razón – apoyó Lacy.

Hija, que bueno que hayas venido, ya que te tengo un regalito para entregarte – y mostró la capa de Superman, Louis se enojó cada vez más.

Mire señor, esto es insoportable, usted llegó lejos, es mejor que decidas o que usted renuncie o que yo me salga – dijo airada Louis.

Perfecto señorita Lein, como usted quiera, quedas despedida – respondió serio David – y como eres muy compañera de Clark Kent, avísale que como no vino en toda la semana pasada, también queda despedido -.

Louis pidió a Lacy que entregara la capa, ella le dio en las manos y Louis salió hacia su escritorio para recoger sus cosas y las de Clark, Lacy fue detrás de ella.

Perdóname Louis por lo que hizo mi padre – trató de disculpar Lacy.

Tranquila Lacy, solamente espero que todo se solucione, entiendo su preocupación - respondió Louis, quien se despidió de Lacy.

¿Sabes dónde está Clark? – preguntó Lacy.

No – respondió seca Louis, quien cogió las cosas en las dos cajas y se fue.

En uno de los edificios más altos de Metrópolis, todos los socios y fabricantes de misiles se reunieron con Lex Luthor, para felicitarlo por la campaña de rearme, Lex analizó los ingresos que obtuvo por las ventas de misiles.

Señor Luthor, por ayudarnos en recuperar nuestro negocio, queremos proponer en formar parte de una gran sociedad que estamos conformando para el desarrollo nuclear, ¿qué te parece nuestra oferta? – propuso uno de los socios.

Señores, me alegra mucho en ofrecerme tan jugosa oferta, pero pensándolo bien no aceptaré, por una sencilla razón, con Superman muerto, quiero alcanzar algo más importante y es en dominar el mundo, además quiero mostrarles algo – Lex abrió las cortinas del apartamento y en un rincón oscuro estaba Nuclearman, quien se levantó al recibir los rayos del sol.

Lex mostró un billete de 10 dólares y Nuclearman emitió rayos de calor de sus ojos para quemar directamente al billete, los socios se asustaron ante aquel suceso y emprendieron la huída en forma de pánico.

Si quieren que reciba una recomendación ¡Pues no los recibiré! – dicho ello Lex sonrió caminando hacia Nuclearman – Me alegra en haber creado, ahora con mi inteligencia y su grandiosa fuerza vamos a dominar este mundo -.

Usted no dominará este mundo, porque no eres nada – respondió Nuclearman, Lex se enojó.

Recuerda que soy tu creador – advirtió Lex.

No, yo soy tu creador – respondió Nuclearman.

En ese momento Natasha llegó al apartamento y viendo la cantidad de dinero en los costales, habló con Lex.

Te felicito tío Lex, esta vez vuelves a ser millonario – dijo sonriente Natasha.

Gracias mi querida sobrina, pero tengo una idea que me viene, me enteré que cambiaron de editor general en The Daily Planet, me gustaría que viniera y registrara la mejor noticia de todos los tiempos, ¿cómo te parece la idea? – preguntó Lex.

Me gusta, claro, si quiere lo contacto para que venga y realice una entrevista – respondió Natasha.

Excelente, entonces estaré pendiente de ellos – al decir ello, Lex y Natasha bajaron las cortinas para que Nuclearman se agachara y después fueron a comer.

Llegada la noche, Linda estuvo pendiente de su primo quien lo miró bastante enfermo acostado en la cama, Clark sintió fiebre, tos y estornudos.

Kal-El, no creo que sea posible curar esa enfermedad con los medicamentos para los humanos, es mejor que yo vaya a la Fortaleza, para buscar la forma de curarte, además, tengo que buscar el cristal base para entregarte, quiero saber ¿dónde está el cristal? – preguntó Linda.

La verdad… es que el cristal está en… la misma Fortaleza… - respondió Clark resfriado.

Entonces no hay tiempo – sin embargo, cuando Linda se alistó para ir, alguien tocó la puerta – yo abro – se acercó a la puerta - ¿Quién es? -.

Soy Louis Lein – la respuesta de Louis hizo que Clark buscó de una manera desordenada sus gafas para ponerlas.

Linda… abra la puerta… por favor… – pidió Clark y Linda atendió a Louis.

Hola Linda, ¿cómo está Clark? – preguntó Louis.

Cada vez está más enfermo, la verdad tengo en estos momentos que ir en avisar al médico, ya que Clark no le gusta ir al hospital – mintió Linda.

¿Será que puedo hablar a solas con Clark y luego acompañarte en busca del médico? – preguntó Louis.

Puedes hablar con Clark, pero yo misma tengo que hacer las diligencias para conseguir un médico – respondió Linda y dejó entrar a Louis, Clark llegó caminando lentamente hacia el sofá.

Hola Louis… - saludó sentado Clark, tapado con varias sábanas.

Hola Clark – saludó Louis – quiero decirte que hoy nos despidieron del diario, a ti por no venir al trabajo en toda la semana pasada y a mí por justificar con toda la verdad sobre lo que está haciendo el señor Warfield con nuestro diario -.

Lástima… - respondió Clark – sabía lo que iba a pasar… cómo me encantaría que regresara el señor White para que el diario fuera como antes… qué triste… -.

Linda fue hacia la cocina y se sentó en la silla del comedor, escuchando atenta la conversación.

La otra razón que vine es porque siento que Superman no está muerto y estoy plenamente segura que él necesita de mi ayuda, por eso quiero buscarlo y cuidarlo, hacer todo lo posible para que recupere sus fuerzas – dijo Louis, quien en tono triste añadió – cómo me encantaría decir que aún lo quiero, lo adoro y que siempre estaré a su lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos, por eso vine acá para contarte eso Clark, porque sé que también podrás ayudarlo -.

Si Superman estuviera por acá… - respondió Clark – te agradecería inmensamente, además, estoy de acuerdo contigo… en que Superman aún vive, sé que él te quiere mucho y no se rendirá… -.

Clark toso muy fuerte y luego estornudó, Louis lo contempló con triste.

Estaré bien… es solamente una gripe común… - cuando Clark dijo, Louis cogió sus manos para enlazarlas con las de Clark.

Espero que te recuperes, estaré pendiente cuando me avisen que estarás aliviado – dijo Louis, tratando de mostrar una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Claro… gracias por visitarme… por ahora quiero descansar… – respondió Clark, Louis se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Linda salió de la cocina, sabía del cariño que tuvo su primo hacia Louis era bastante fuerte y por ello empezó a comprender, por lo tanto fue por Louis en la puerta.

Louis, espera, tengo una inquietud – avisó Linda.

Si, ¿cuál es? – Louis estuvo atenta.

Cuando te encontrabas con Superman, ¿has sentido amor hacia él? – preguntó Linda.

Si… - respondió nostálgica Louis – desde la primera vez que me salvó, luego cuando me concedió una entrevista, él me llevó volando hacia varios lugares, especialmente una vez me llevó hacia un lugar muy oculto, pero bonito, siempre me mostró amor y cariño, inclusive, el se sacrificó por mí en los momentos más duros, lo único que sé es que él siempre toma las decisiones más acertadas y siempre tendrá la razón, por eso, la última vez que hablé con él, me expresó que es bastante difícil amar a la humanidad, cuando eso es prohibido para él en no interferir en los asuntos de nosotros los seres humanos -.

Después de responder, Louis se acordó de la capa y lo entregó a Linda.

¿Dónde lo encontró? – preguntó Linda.

Lo quité al señor Warfield, ya que él quería mostrar como algo más de su colección de trofeos, espero que cuando vean de nuevo a Superman, entrégale esto por favor – pidió Louis, Linda recibió la capa y abrazó a Louis.

Espero que toda esta situación se resuelva lo más pronto posible, gracias. – agradeció Linda.

Es lo que todos anhelamos – respondió Louis quien se despidió de Linda y bajó para coger un taxi.

Linda fue directamente al apartamento de Clark, buscó a su primo por todos lados y lo encontró postrado en la cama, estornudando y tosiendo con mayor frecuencia, Linda miró la capa de Superman y tomó una decisión.

Iré a la Fortaleza, vendré con el cristal de poder lo más pronto posible – dicho ello, Linda salió rápido del apartamento de Clark como el viento y salió volando como Supergirl hacia la Fortaleza.

Al paso de las horas el estado de salud de Clark cada vez era más débil, se levantó de la cama, caminó en zigzagueo hacia el baño para tomar algo de agua, se miró en el espejo y vio que la enfermedad lo dejó canoso y con muchas arrugas en su rostro y en sus manos; luego fue de regreso a la cama, pero cuando caminó sintió gran dolor en su nuca, sintió mareos y cayó al piso, sin posibilidad de seguir levantando.

Supergirl regresó rápidamente hacia el apartamento de Clark con el cristal base, pero al ver que Clark no estaba en su cama, lo buscó y lo encontró boca abajo en el piso, aterrada por el estado deplorable de Clark, Supergirl se agachó y levantó levemente la cabeza de Clark con su mano izquierda.

Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo, toma, es tuyo – y le entregó el cristal – averigüé en la Fortaleza y hay un método para que te puedas curar de esa enfermedad –

Clark recibió el cristal con sus manos, lo miró, lo acarició y lo agarró contra su pecho como si cuidara un peluche de regalo.

¿Estás… segura… que podré… mejorar…? – preguntó Clark con dificultad, Supergirl acertó con su cabeza.

Ahora, tengo que llevarte de inmediato a la Fortaleza – al decir, Supergirl cargó en sus bazos a Clark con toda delicadeza y lo llevó, saliendo del apartamento desde la terraza, rumbo a la Fortaleza.

Algunos días después, Natasha contactó a Lacy por vía telefónica para definir una cita, luego Lacy visitó al lujoso apartamento de Lex quien fue recibida por Natasha.

Hola Lacy, bienvenida – saludó Natasha.

Gracias, espero que lo que van a decir será una gran noticia – respondió Lacy.

Ambas fueron hacia la sala en donde las esperó Lex mirando el periódico del The Daily Planet.

Señorita Warfield, que alegría me da en recibirte, quiero inicialmente mencionar que reactivé la carrera armamentista en varios países del mundo, además, estoy a punto de ser uno de los grandes millonarios recibiendo, no solamente gratificación en dinero, sino también en anularme la condena que recibí en la prisión – saludó sonriente Lex.

Me parece sorprendente, no sabía que Natasha me contactara para que sepa que es su sobrina – dijo Lacy.

Así es, estoy colaborando con mi tío para recuperar ese honor y prestigio que ha tenido la familia Luthor – respondió Natasha.

Además, como ustedes vinieron en saber quién fue el valiente quien mató a Superman… - continuó explicando Lex – les muestro en persona para que lo conozcan por todo el mundo – dicho ello, Lex oprimió con un control remoto para que apareciera una cápsula congelante, dentro de ella estaba Nuclearman en estado de reposo – les presento a Nuclearman -.

Lacy vio que Nuclearman se despertó y salió lentamente de la cápsula, se sorprendió bastante, mientras Nuclearman miró fijamente a Lacy quien comenzó a temer.

Veo que te agradas señorita Warfield – dijo contento Lex.

Su aspecto es impresionante – analizó Lacy – pero carece de sentimientos, temo que ustedes tendrán bastantes problemas con él -.

Señorita… - explicó Lex – no hay que temer, recuerda que soy el creador de este semejante ser perfecto, ya que me obedece al pie de la letra, además, como bien dices, carece no solo de sentimientos, sino también de inteligencia – al escuchar, Lacy negó con la cabeza.

Ese ser a quien creaste si tiene inteligencia, estoy segura que él no es un salvador, sino un destructor que podrá destruir a todo un planeta entero – advirtió Lacy.

Eres hermosa… - dijo a secas Nuclearman – quiero que seas mía -.

Ni pensarlo, no aceptaré – respondió Lacy de manera defensiva.

Si no me aceptas, entonces demostraré lo que soy capaz – Nuclearman amenazó y Lex comenzó en desesperar.

¡Alto ahí! Es una orden, ¿no sabes que tengo potestad sobre ti? – ordenó Lex.

Usted no lo tiene, ni lo tendrá en obligarme – respondió desafiante Nuclearman, quien añadió – provocaré que todos los países en desarrollo militar emprendan acciones con sus misiles, si es que aún quieres que desate una guerra en este planeta –

Dicho ello, Nuclearman unió sus manos en el pecho y comenzó en dar varios giros, provocando un fuerte remolino que salió del edificio y voló rápidamente hacia aguas internaciones en el Océano Pacífico, exponiendo ante los radares de países como Estados Unidos, Rusia, Korea del Norte y China.

En la Fortaleza de la Soledad, Kara estaba pendiente de la recuperación de Kal-El, a quien lo metió en una cápsula de cristal, de repente era alarmada por el resplandor de su pulsera, quien proyectó en uno de los cristales de la Fortaleza.

Kara, ¿nos escuchas? – se escuchó una voz desde la pulsera.

Si, los escucho – respondió Kara.

Somos sus padres – contestaron – queremos avisarte algo de una situación muy grave -.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kara,

Aquel ser quien hirió a Kal-El está empezando a provocar una guerra en La Tierra… - dijo Allura.

Pero Kal-El no podrá recuperar rápidamente sus poderes – dijo Kara – pero creo que podré impedir que eso ocurra -.

Es muy riesgoso para ti Kara – advirtió Zor-El.

Tengo que hacerlo padre – insistió Kara.

Si es lo que quieres proponer – dijo Allura – entonces vayas y haga lo que puedas, pero cuídate mucho, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a tu primo -.

Tranquila madre, te aseguro que todo estará bien – después de decir, el resplandor se desvaneció de la pulsera, Kara fue hacia su primo – Kal-El, resolveré ese inconveniente, espero que cuando se recupere, puedas venir en ayudarme – con ello Kara le dio un beso en la frente de Kal-El y salió volando rápidamente hacia el Océano Pacífico para impedir que desatara una guerra.

_Escrito el viernes, 17 de diciembre de 2010._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: miércoles, 06 de abril de 2011._

_Primera corrección: 15 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: lunes, 12 de noviembre de 2012._


	8. 8 Supergirl Vs Nuclearman

**SEGUNDO FANFIC: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO **

_**OCTAVO CAPÍTULO: SUPERGIRL VS NUCLEARMAN**_

Mientras Nuclearman intimidaba con sus vuelos a los radares en el Océano Pacífico de las diferentes armadas de los países del Pacífico, Supergirl tomó una decisión y a escondidas, sin que Nuclearman se enterara, salió del Océano directamente hacia Metrópolis, buscando en los edificios altos de la ciudad el apartamento de Lex, cuando usó su visión de rayos x, divisó un apartamento en donde estaban Lacy, acompañada con un señor calvo y una señorita.

Estoy segura que ese señor es Lex Luthor – dicho ello, Supergirl llegó directamente al apartamento de Lex.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando entró Supergirl, ya que no la conocían.

¿Eres Lex Luthor? – preguntó Supergirl, Lex la miró y pensó que era una broma de la joven.

Si preguntas por el criminal más grande del mundo, lo soy – respondió Lex en tono amable.

¿Dónde está ese ser quien hirió a mi primo? – preguntó en tono serio Supergirl.

¿Con que Superman es su primo? No sabía que había más sobrevivientes de Kriptón, o seguramente una de sus fans quien viene a cobrar – Lex eludió burlonamente la respuesta.

Enojada Supergirl agarró a Lex con su mano derecha y lo alzó hacia arriba contra la pared.

¡Responde Luthor! ¿Dónde está ese tipo? – preguntó Supergirl.

Asustada Natasha de lo que está haciendo Supergirl a su tío, le suplicó.

Por favor, deje a mi tío, yo sé dónde está ese tipo – tras la súplica de Natasha, Supergirl tiró a Lex hacia el sofá – Nuclearman fue hacia el Océano Pacífico, en las aguas internacionales, para provocar a los radares de las diferentes armadas para que empezaran en lanzar misiles y comenzar una guerra -.

Impediré que eso suceda, pero usted y su tío estarán acá y no se moverán, hasta que yo regrese con la policía, para llevarlos a la cárcel – dijo Supergirl.

Me rindo, usted gana – Lex aceptó disimuladamente y Supergirl los colocó sentados a Lex y a Natasha en el sofá y los amarró con una gran cuerda que la encontró en uno de los escritorios de Lex, luego habló con Lacy.

¿Te llamas Lacy? – preguntó Supergirl, Lacy acertó con su cabeza – necesito que me ayudes para impedir que ese sujeto provoque la guerra -.

Estoy dispuesta, pero yo no tengo que ver con esas dos personas, además hoy los conocí para que les realizara una entrevista – aclaró Lacy y Supergirl sonrió.

Lo sé, por eso no temas, ¿cuento con su colaboración? – preguntó Supergirl, Lacy aceptó y Supergirl la llevó de la mano volando directamente por el occidente hacia el Océano Pacífico.

Los altos mandos militares de los Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y Korea del Norte analizaron que en los radares detectaban una nave de otro país y comenzaron en planear estrategias desde sus bases militares para lanzar los misiles y apuntar en donde estaba Nuclearman, pensando que ya no había confianza entre dichos países. Los noticieros anunciaron avisos de última hora sobre un eminente peligro de guerra, de las cuales paralizaron las actividades cotidianas en todas las ciudades del mundo, generando cualquier clase de reacción e interpretación de todos los habitantes de La Tierra.

Supergirl y Lacy llegaron a las aguas internacionales, allí Supergirl planeó lo que haría.

Espero que me puedas colaborar en esta peligrosa situación, por ello tendrás que ser el anzuelo para ese sujeto – propuso Supergirl.

Por supuesto, estoy dispuesta en arriesgar – respondió Lacy.

¿Estás lista? – preguntó Supergirl.

Lacy acertó con su cabeza quien cerró sus ojos, Supergirl la dejó caer desde lo más alto y rápidamente atacó de sorpresa directamente a Nuclearman, volando de forma supersónica, golpeando fuertemente con los puños de sus manos en el pecho del sujeto. El golpe surtió efecto, ya que lo sacó fuera de las aguas internacionales, enviándolo hacia el otro lado del planeta.

La caída de Lacy era cada vez más rápida, Supergirl llegó a tiempo para agarrarla con sus brazos y la llevó de nuevo hacia Metrópolis, con ello la alerta desapareció, reportada de manera inmediata por todos los noticieros del mundo, sin saber lo que ocurrió verdaderamente.

Cuando ambas jóvenes regresaron al apartamento de Lex, Supergirl se enojó, ya que no encontró rastros de Lex y de Natasha, ellos se escaparon. Sin embargo, Nuclearman se repuso del golpe y con toda su furia fue rápido hacia Metrópolis, Supergirl percató la presencia de Nuclearman, quien llegó a una de las avenidas de la ciudad, empezando a destruir todo lo que le rodeaba en la avenida.

Debes esconder en algún lado para que ese ser no te encuentre, voy a enfrentarlo – pidió Supergirl a Lacy quien fue hacia una de las habitaciones.

Supergirl fue hacia el ascensor y bajó hacia el primer piso, para que la gente no la reconociera, se cambió de traje por una ropa particular para que sea Linda. Después de salir del ascensor, caminó hacia la puerta giratoria del edificio, vio que Nuclearman destruyaba con sus poderes todo lo que había en la avenida: almacenes, automóviles, restaurantes, autobuses, cabinas telefónicas, semáforos, en fin; la policía por temor no podían enfrentarlo, los carros de bomberos y ambulancias fueron también destruidos, todos los habitantes de Metrópolis corrieron de pánico, preguntando e implorando que viniera Superman. Linda no soportó más ver la situación.

¡EEEYYY! ¡Es mejor que no destruyas más! – gritó Linda, Nuclearman la miró pero no la reconoció.

¡Tú! ¿Sabes en dónde están las dos mujeres que llegaron acá? – preguntó Nuclearman.

Le pido que no destruyas más, por favor – insistió Linda.

¡Si no respondes a lo que pregunto, sufrirás las consecuencias, al igual de todos los humanos! – Nuclearman con sus poderes hizo flotar a varias personas y los dejó en lo más alto de los edificios, eso no le gustó a Linda y cuando los vio caer, con sus poderes emitiendo de sus ojos, sin que los demás se enteraran, los bajó lentamente y los dejó en el suelo.

¡Ya basta! ¡Está bien, usted gana! Mostraré en dónde están esas señoritas – dicho ello, Linda entró de nuevo al edificio.

Nuclearman la siguió y como Linda corrió velozmente hacia el ascensor, cerró la puerta del ascensor antes que llegara Nuclearman, quien con furia comenzó en traspasar de piso en piso, rompiendo lo que estaba, sin importar nada para alcanzar a Linda. En el ascensor Linda se cambió de traje y volvió a ser Supergirl, luego llegó al apartamento de Lex, minutos después Nuclearman rompió el último piso para encontrar de nuevo con Supergirl.

¿Dónde está la otra mujer? – preguntó furioso Nuclearman.

Ella no está acá, está muy lejos – mintió Supergirl.

Nuclearman inconforme con la respuesta de Supergirl, la golpeó rápidamente con su mano izquierda al rostro, y la tiró contra la pared, Supergirl reaccionó y cuando Nuclearman abrió el ascensor para ver en dónde estaba Lacy, Supergirl le dio una fuerte patada por detrás, luego cerró rápidamente la puerta del ascensor y rápidamente formó un gran corto circuito, emitiendo rayos de calor de sus ojos para que el ascensor fuera inservible, del cual la caja quedó oscura, causando que Nuclearman perdiera sus poderes, rápidamente Supergirl encontró a Lacy.

Necesito que huyas de una vez, por ahora llevaré a este ser fuera de La Tierra.

Gracias, muchísimas gracias, espero que Superman regrese para que él vea lo que has hecho – agradeció Lacy y Supergirl sonrió.

Supergirl voló hacia la cabina mecánica de los ascensores del edificio, rompió la cabina y sacó los cables del ascensor, llevando la caja del ascensor en donde estaba Nuclearman, saliendo de La Tierra hacia la Luna, allá se detuvo en la cara oculta de la Luna, donde no llegaban los rayos del sol, dejando caer la caja del ascensor en el suelo lunar, luego alunizó y revisó toda la caja para que no haya movimiento de Nuclearman. Minutos después fue donde dejaron los astronautas como las bases del alunizaje y una bandera de los Estados Unidos torcido, se propuso en arreglar la bandera y clavó el asta en el suelo lunar, luego miró arriba y contempló sorprendida y alegre el panorama del planeta Tierra.

Es hermoso… - dijo en voz baja Supergirl, quien se quedó viendo el planeta.

Lo que Supergirl no sabía era que en la cara oculta, aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol, dichos rayos penetraron en los orificios de la caja, por dentro Nuclearman comenzó en recobrar sus poderes.

Algunas horas después Supergirl regresó a donde estaba la caja del ascensor y la revisó con su visión de rayos x, pero vio la sorpresa que Nuclearman no estaba, Supergirl decidió en abrir la caja, pero al abrir, Nuclearman apareció de sorpresa, golpeándola fuertemente por detrás, Supergirl cayó al suelo lunar boca abajo, luego Nuclearman la jaló de los cabellos y golpeó su rostro sobre el suelo lunar, Supergirl reaccionó, dando un golpe de patada, desubicando a Nuclearman y empezó una fuerte pelea, del cual Nuclearman lastimó gravemente a Supergirl, quien después de varios golpes letales, la dejó sin fuerzas y dolorida, luego agarró una gran roca y la lanzó hacia una Supergirl casi inconsciente, quien reaccionó volteando rápidamente, después Nuclearman la agarró entre el brazo y la pierna izquierda, lanzándola hacia fuera de la Luna, emitiendo todo su poder a Supergirl quien gritó de dolor.

Nuclearman pensaba que consiguió su objetivo, pero minutos después Supergirl apareció volando con gran velocidad, apretando sus manos, golpeando fuerte a Nuclearman, ambos cayeron al suelo, sin embargo Supergirl quedó aún golpeada de gravedad, Nuclearman se repuso, agarró de nuevo a Supergirl por todo su cuerpo, la alzó con bastante fuerza, la llevó en unos metros y emitió de sus manos toda una descarga de electricidad y energía solar para que Supergirl gritara con gran fuerza hasta que quedara inconsciente totalmente, después, clavó todo el cuerpo sobre el suelo lunar y golpeándola fuerte con sus manos para enterrarla por completo. Después de enterrar a Supergirl, Nuclearman decidió en ir hacia la Tierra y buscar a Lacy, ya que tenía un plan para sacarla de Metrópolis y hacerla suya.

_Escrito el domingo, 26 de diciembre de 2010._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook el viernes, 8 de abril de 2011._

_Primera corrección: jueves, 16 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: martes, 13 de noviembre de 2012._


	9. 9 Salvación

**SEGUNDO FANFIC: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO **

_**NOVENO CAPÍTULO: SALVACIÓN**_

En la sede de The Daily Planet, en la oficina del editor jefe, Lacy trató de convencer a su padre para que dejara el periódico y se fuera con ella de Metrópolis.

Pero Lacy - negó David - ¿cómo me vas a pedir si tenemos todo lo que queremos? No puede ser que demuestres flaqueza en estos momentos cuando somos dueños de The Daily Planet -.

Papá, por favor entiéndame – insistió Lacy – debemos que dejar Metrópolis, porque nuestras vidas corren peligro -.

Para nada hija, aquí estamos seguros – respondió David – Además, no entiendo del peligro que me adviertes -.

Mire papá – dijo seria Lacy – en cualquier momento ese tipo a quien acabó con Superman, vendrá por mí para secuestrarme -.

Pero qué tonterías dices Lacy, si ese tipo no sabe que estás acá, ¿cómo te encontrará a estas horas? -.

De repente, Nuclearman llegó al edificio del periódico, destrozó todo cuando bajó, causando pánico a todo el personal del periódico. Cuando encontró a Lacy con David, ellos se asustaron y David se puso enfrente de su hija para impedir.

¡No quiero que lleves a mi hija! – gritó David, pero Nuclearman no puso caso y lo tiró de lado a David hacia el escritorio quien cayó inconsciente.

¡Papá, NO! – gritó Lacy.

Nuclearman agarró a Lacy y se la llevó, saliendo del edificio.

¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó asustada Lacy.

Serás mía y haré contigo lo que quiera – respondió Nuclearman.

¿Me matarás? – preguntó Lacy, pero Nuclearman no respondió y ambos salieron de Metrópolis directamente al espacio exterior.

En la Luna, enterrada Supergirl no reaccionó, todo para ella en su alma se sintió frustración por no poder derrotar a Nuclearman, sin embargo, alguien pisó el suelo lunar, vio que la bandera de los Estados Unidos estaba en el suelo, del cual lo clavó, luego buscó algo entre las arenas del suelo lunar y encontró enterrada el cuerpo de Supergirl, al verla la sacó del suelo e hizo lo posible para que ella reaccionara. Supergirl recobró el conocimiento, abrió poco a poco sus hermosos ojos azules y a la persona quien miró era su primo.

Kal-El… - dijo Supergirl en voz baja – por fin recuperaste de la enfermedad… -.

Gracias a ti por cuidarme, pero ahora no hay tiempo, Nuclearman raptó a Lacy y la va a sacar de La Tierra – respondió Superman – debemos que impedir, porque si no lo hacemos Lacy podría morir en el espacio exterior -.

Supergirl trató de levantar y Superman la ayudó.

¿Tienes algún plan? – preguntó Supergirl reponiendo sus fuerzas.

Si, y esta vez necesito tu ayuda – respondió Superman.

Cada vez el vuelo de Nuclearman se hacía más pesado para Lacy, ya que al subir por la estratósfera cada vez más le dificultó respirar y comenzó a sufrir constantes mareos, Nuclearman no le puso caso lo que estaba sufriendo Lacy.

Superman y Supergirl salieron de la Luna, mientras Superman fue a enfrentar a Nuclearman, Supergirl dio un giro y llegó velozmente hacia el suelo lunar, pero esa vez poniendo sus manos en el suelo para empujarlo.

Nuclearman fue sorprendido ante la llegada de Superman, quien de frente lo golpeó con su mano derecha apretada en el rostro de Nuclearman y le quitó a Lacy de los brazos, emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso hacia la atmósfera de la Tierra, Nuclearman se enojó y los persiguió, alcanzándolos de manera sorprendente, golpeando a Superman por atrás, Lacy quedó inconsciente, cayendo poco a poco hacia La Tierra, Nuclearman agarró a Superman y trató de arañarlo, sabiendo la poca resistencia de Superman, de repente sucedió un eclipse total del sol, provocado por Supergirl desde la Luna, haciendo perder los poderes a Nuclearman, Superman aprovechó la situación para lanzar a Nuclearman fuera del planeta y fue a salvar de nuevo a Lacy. Supergirl alzó su pulsera y dio círculos con su brazo por arriba para atraer a un panel de cristal donde estaba la Zona Fantasma, en pocos minutos el panel llegó pero la luna comenzó en mover poco a poco para que los rayos del sol llegara de nuevo al cuerpo de Nuclearman, quien estaba recuperando poco a poco sus poderes, miró a Supergirl y con bastante furia fue hacia ella, quien esquivó el ataque, pateándolo en forma de una chalaca, dando paso al panel del cual absorbió a Nuclearman y lo condujo hacia la Zona Fantasma donde perdió sus poderes y quedó inmóvil, atrapado dentro del panel.

Superman salvó a Lacy y la llevó hacia el edificio de The Daily Planet, cuando regresó, todos los habitantes de Metrópolis se alegraron con gran júbilo, la mayoría sabían que Superman no murió. Supergirl por su parte, llegó disimuladamente al apartamento de Clark sin que nadie se enterara, allá quitó su traje, tomó un baño y después se puso un traje particular. Por la noche, Clark regresó al apartamento y al ver a Linda cocinando para la cena, la abrazó de sorpresa.

Gracias Kara, perdóname por no creerte, sin ti la situación sería diferente – agradeció sonriente Clark.

No, gracias a ti Kal-El, porque comprendí que no hay que cambiar la historia de este planeta, sino para tener claro nuestro objetivo y nuestra misión en ella – respondió sonriente Linda.

Ambos fueron hacia la terraza y contemplaron aquella hermosa noche en Metrópolis.

Días después, Lucy llamó por vía telefónica a Linda, avisando que el director Danvers definió trasladar la sede del colegio a una pequeña ciudad, de nombre Midvale, ubicada a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Chicago, Linda avisó a Clark sobre el traslado y al siguiente día viajó hacia Midvale, allá vio las nuevas instalaciones del Colegio Femenino que ofreció el gobierno estatal, encontró con sus compañeras del curso y recibieron de nuevo las clases, ahora se quedó en una de las nuevas habitaciones de las estudiantes al lado de Lucy.

Clark fue avisado por Louis para que fuera al edificio de The Daily Planet, allá se enteraron que Perry White recuperó las acciones mayoritarias del periódico con ayuda de los banqueros, quienes respaldaron la iniciativa de que el diario es un bien público, dejando a David Warfield como accionista minoritario, con ello Louis y Clark regresaron a trabajar como reporteros de The Daily Planet.

Una semana después, Linda llamó al apartamento de Clark al atardecer, por vía telefónica.

Hola Linda, ¿Cómo te sentiste en la nueva sede del colegio? – preguntó Clark.

Muy bien – respondió Linda – inicialmente me sentí incómoda, pero después me siento bien y con ganas de estudiar -.

A propósito, y aprovechando que me has llamado, ¿Qué pasará con lo que tenías pendiente con Ethan? – preguntó Clark, Linda quedó en silencio en algunos segundos.

Sobre ello, Ethan está de viaje en el extranjero como empresario de floricultura, por lo tanto no le dije nada, lo que si pude hablar fue con mis padres, ellos te mandan saludos, además, me recordaron que debo estar en este planeta hasta definir mi situación sentimental con Ethan y te pidieron que me enseñara sobre cómo manejar bien mis propios poderes – respondió Linda.

Espero que pienses bien sobre su caso con Ethan, yo te apoyaré y claro que te voy a enseñar – dijo Clark.

¿Y cómo te va por allá en la sede del periódico? ¿Me imagino que ya tienes de nuevo el trabajo como reportero? – preguntó Linda.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, como el señor Warfield no soportó en ser accionista minoritario, decidió en renunciar, mientras Lacy decidió en emprender como publicista independiente en otra ciudad, al final y a cuentas yo la acompañé en su decisión y ella me agradeció por todo – respondió Clark.

Qué bueno que todo salió bien – dijo sonriente Linda.

Ahora que recuerdo – piensa Clark – necesito que me ayudes en algo, ya que tengo que conceder una rueda de prensa para declinar lo que me comprometí en la tarea de eliminar el armamento militar -.

¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó Linda.

Necesito que captures a los Luthor, sé por dónde andan, ¿será que puedes darles una visita? – preguntó Clark.

Por supuesto – respondió Linda.

Días después, Clark fue con Louis y con Jimmy para la rueda de prensa que iba a conceder Superman en New York.

¿Cómo se siente ahora Clark? – preguntó Jimmy.

Me siento muy bien, gracias a los cuidados que me hizo Linda, la verdad es un ángel – dijo contento Clark.

Claro, ahora no me digas que estás interesado en su propia prima… - reprochó Louis.

Para nada Louis – respondió sonriente Clark.

Bien, entonces haremos lo siguiente, mientras Jimmy y yo cubriremos la rueda de prensa de Superman, tú tienes que ir a los alrededores, para realizar las preguntas a los asistentes y saber sobre las reacciones, ¿te queda claro? – Louis dio instrucciones.

Completamente… - cuando respondió, Clark revisó entre sus bolsillos – vaya, se me perdió el aparato para grabar, regreso en un momento – eso dejó perpleja a Louis.

Ese Clark no ha perdido su toque de humor – dijo sonriente Jimmy.

Si… - respondió Louis.

Clark se retiró del lugar y a escondidas se quitó de traje y voló como Superman para llegar al lugar de la rueda de prensa, allá dio un breve discurso, declarando su decisión en no comprometer las decisiones de todos los gobiernos de La Tierra y renunciar en no interrumpir ante las acciones militares.

En una de las autopistas, estaban montados en un auto lujoso de 1930 Lex y su sobrina Natasha.

Tío, ¿será que nos encontrarán? – preguntó Natasha.

De ninguna manera, primero tendremos un año sabático, luego analizaré en un método, no solamente para destruir a Superman, sino también para acabar con esa hermosa prima que tiene, porque si no se da cuenta, tenemos doble problema – respondió Lex.

En el transcurso del recorrido, el auto de Lex comenzó en elevar, tanto Lex como Natasha se asustaron de lo que ocurrió con el auto.

No puede ser lo que veo tío – dijo Natasha.

¿No me digas que quien nos está llevando es Superman? – preguntó Lex.

No, no lo es – respondió Natasha.

¿Entonces, quién nos está llevando? – preguntó Lex mirando hacia abajo.

El auto fue llevado hacia una zona de pradera y era bajado, Lex y Natasha se quedaron mudos al ver a aquella chica.

Qué bueno que nos encontremos de nuevo – saludó la chica.

¿Eres Supergirl? – preguntó en unísono Lex y Natasha.

Así es – respondió Supergirl – esta vez me deben algo que no cumplieron, pero para ello deberán que hablar con Superman -.

Pero si Superman está en New York – dijo temeroso Lex – no creo que esté de una acá.

Se equivoca Luthor, aquí estoy – la respuesta de Superman dejó desilusionado a Lex – aún tienes una condena por cumplir -.

Minutos después, Superman llevó a Natasha hacia un convento de monjas en Francia para que la cuidaran y la educaran, después llevó a Lex hacia la cárcel en donde estaba cumpliendo la condena, allá Lex realizó una pregunta a Superman.

Antes que me deje acá, quiero saber ¿cómo es que solucionó? – preguntó Lex.

Física elemental Luthor, cuando estuve enfermo tuve los cuidados de mi prima, quien me ayudó mucho, nos dimos en cuenta que ese sujeto obtuvo sus poderes del sol, además si interrumpimos que la energía solar llegara a ese individuo, él quedaría inofensivo y con ello lo derrotamos – explicó Superman.

¿Entonces, no habrá más carreras armamentistas? – preguntó Lex.

Claro que si, todo estará como siempre, en equilibrio entre el bien y el mal – respondió Superman – lo dejo, nos veremos cuando cumplas su condena -.

Superman entregó a Lex ante las autoridades, ellos agradecieron a Superman, quien salió volando de la cárcel, luego se encontró en el vuelo con Supergirl y ambos volaron hacia el horizonte, custodiando el Planeta Tierra.

FIN

NOTA DEL AUTOR: A todas y a todos, agradezco que hayan leído y gustado este segundo fanfic, a los que leyeron y no les gustaron, pues no puedo decirles nada, ya que son relatos de mi propia imaginación, basados de lo que vi en las películas de Superman y de Supergirl. He recibido mensajes en Facebook de personas que les interesan de estos relatos, algunos me sugieren que continúe con nuevos fanfics, y les cuento que haré un tercer fanfic, pero eso será sorpresa para todas y para todos, ya que me han pedido de todo, por lo tanto tengan paciencia y espero que pasen la voz a todos sus amigos y contactos para que también lean mis dos fanfics, las únicas sobre Supergirl escritas en español. Nos veremos en mi tercer fanfic, que se titulará: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS.

_Escrito el miércoles, 29 de diciembre de 2010._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: martes, 12 de abril de 2011._

_Primera corrección: jueves, 16 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: martes, 13 de noviembre de 2012._


End file.
